Episodes
Episodes "Pokémon, I Choose You!" "Pokemon! I Choose You!" (ポケモン!きみにきめた! Pokemon! Kimi ni Kimeta!) April 1, 1997 September 8, 1998 2 2 "Pokémon Emergency!" "Battle! Pokémon Center!" (たいけつ!ポケモンセンター! Taiketsu! Pokemon Sentā!) April 8, 1997 September 9, 1998 3 3 "Ash Catches a Pokémon" "I got a Pokémon!" (ポケモンゲットだぜ! Pokemon Getto da ze!) April 15, 1997 September 10, 1998 4 4 "Challenge of the Samurai" "Challenge of the Samurai Boy!" (サムライしょうねんのちょうせん! Samurai Shōnen no Chōsen!) April 22, 1997 September 11, 1998 5 5 "Showdown in Pewter City" "Battle of Nibi Gym!" (ニビジムのたたかい! Nibi Jimu no Tatakai!) April 29, 1997 September 14, 1998 6 6 "Clefairy and the Moon Stone" "Pippi and the Moon Stone" (ピッピとつきのいし Pippi to Tsuki no Ishi) May 6, 1997 September 15, 1998 7 7 "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City" "The Water Flowers of Hanada City" (ハナダシティのすいちゅうか Hanada Shiti no Suichūka) May 13, 1997 September 16, 1998 8 8 "The Path to the Pokémon League" "The Road to the Pokémon League" (ポケモンリーグへのみち Pokemon Rīgu e no Michi) May 20, 1997 September 17, 1998 9 9 "The School of Hard Knocks" "Pokémon Victory Manual" (ポケモンひっしょうマニュアル Pokemon Hisshō Manyuaru) May 27, 1997 September 18, 1998 10 10 "Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village" "Fushigidane of the Hidden Village" (かくれざとのフシギダネ Kakurezato no Fushigidane) June 3, 1997 September 21, 1998 11 11 "Charmander – The Stray Pokémon" "The Lost Pokémon – Hitokage" (はぐれポケモン·ヒトカゲ Hagure Pokemon Hitokage) June 10, 1997 September 22, 1998 12 12 "Here Comes the Squirtle Squad" "Enter the Zenigame Corps!" (ゼニガメぐんだんとうじょう! Zenigame-gundan Tōjō!) June 17, 1997 September 23, 1998 13 13 "Mystery at the Lighthouse" "Masaki's Lighthouse" (マサキのとうだい Masaki no Tōdai) June 24, 1997 September 24, 1998 14 14 "Electric Shock Showdown" "Electric Shock Showdown! Kuchiba Gym" (でんげきたいけつ!クチバジム Dengeki Taiketsu! Kuchiba Jimu) July 1, 1997 September 25, 1998 15 15 "Battle Aboard the St. Anne" "Battle of the St. Anne!" (サントアンヌごうのたたかい! Santo Annu-gō no Tatakai!) July 8, 1997 September 28, 1998 16 16 "Pokémon Shipwreck" "Pokémon Adrift" (ポケモンひょうりゅうき Pokemon Hyōryūki) July 15, 1997 September 29, 1998 17 17 "Island of the Giant Pokémon" "Island of Giant Pokemon!?" (きょだいポケモンのしま!? Kyodai Pokemon no Shima!?) July 22, 1997 September 30, 1998 18 18 "Beauty and the Beach" "Holiday at Aopulco" (アオプルコのきゅうじつ Aopuruko no Kyūjitsu) July 29, 1997 June 24, 2000 19 19 "Tentacool & Tentacruel" "Menokurage, Dokukurage" (メノクラゲドククラゲ Menokurage Dokukurage) August 5, 1997 October 1, 1998 20 20 "The Ghost of Maiden's Peak" "Ghost Pokemon and the Summer Festival" (ゆうれいポケモンとなつまつり Yūrei Pokemon to Natsumatsuri) August 12, 1997 October 2, 1998 21 21 "Bye Bye Butterfree" "Bye Bye Butterfree" (バイバイバタフリー Bai Bai Batafurī) August 19, 1997 October 5, 1998 22 22 "Abra and the Psychic Showdown" "Cayce! Psychic Showdown!" (ケーシィ!ちょうのうりょくたいけつ! Kēshī! Chōnōryoku Taiketsu!) August 26, 1997 October 6, 1998 23 23 "The Tower of Terror" "I Got it at Pokémon Tower!" (ポケモンタワーでゲットだぜ! Pokemon Tawā de Getto da ze!) September 2, 1997 October 7, 1998 24 24 "Haunter versus Kadabra" "Ghost VS Psychic!" (ゴーストVSエスパー! Gōsuto VS Esupā!) September 9, 1997 October 8, 1998 25 25 "Primeape Goes Bananas" "Don't Get Angry, Okorizaru!" (おこらないでねオコリザル! Okoranaide ne Okorizaru!) September 16, 1997 October 9, 1998 26 26 "Pokémon Scent-sation!" "Erika and Kusaihana" (エリカとクサイハナ Erika to Kusaihana) September 23, 1997 October 9, 1998 27 27 "Hypno's Naptime" "Sleeper and Pokemon Hypnotism!?" (スリーパーとポケモンがえり!? Surīpā to Pokemon Gaeri!?) September 30, 1997 October 13, 1998 28 28 "Pokémon Fashion Flash" "Rokon! Breeder Showdown!" (ロコン!ブリーダーたいけつ! Rokon! Burīdā Taiketsu!) October 7, 1997 October 14, 1998 29 29 "The Punchy Pokémon" "Fighting Pokémon! Huge Battle!" (かくとうポケモン!だいバトル! Kakutō Pokemon! Dai Batoru!) October 14, 1997 October 15, 1998 30 30 "Sparks Fly for Magnemite" "Do Coil Dream of Electric Mice!?" (コイルはでんきネズミのユメをみるか!? Koiru wa Denki Nezumi no Yume o Miru ka!?) October 21, 1997 October 16, 1998 31 31 "Dig Those Diglett" "Full of Digda!" (ディグダがいっぱい! Diguda ga Ippai!) October 28, 1997 October 19, 1998 32 32 "The Ninja Poké-Showdown" "Sekichiku Ninja Showdown!" (セキチクにんじゃたいけつ! Sekichiku Ninja Taiketsu!) November 4, 1997 October 20, 1998 33 33 "The Flame Pokémon-athon!" "The Great Race of Fire Pokémon!" (ほのおのポケモンだいレース! Honoo no Pokemon Dai Rēsu!) November 11, 1997 October 21, 1998 34 34 "The Kangaskhan Kid" "Garura's Lullaby" (ガルーラのこもりうた Garūra no Komoriuta') November 18, 1997 October 22, 1998 35 -- "The Legend of Miniryu" (ミニリュウのでんせつ Miniryū no Densetsu) November 25, 1997 UNAIRED 36 35 "The Bridge Bike Gang" "Stormy Cycling Road" (あらしのサイクリングロード Arashi no Saikuringu Rōdo) December 2, 1997 October 23, 1998 37 36 "Ditto's Mysterious Mansion" "Metamon and the Mimic Girl" (メタモンとものまねむすめ Metamon to Monomane Musume) December 9, 1997 October 26, 1998 38 -- "Computer Soldier Porygon" (でんのうせんしポリゴン Dennō Senshi Porigon) December 16, 1997 UNAIRED 39 37 "Pikachu's Goodbye" "Pikachu's Forest" (ピカチュウのもり Pikachū no Mori') April 16, 1998 November 20, 1998 40 38 "The Battling Eevee Brothers" "The 4 Eievui Brothers" (イーブイ4きょうだい Ībui Yon Kyōdai) April 16, 1998 October 27, 1998 41 39 "Wake Up Snorlax!" "Wake Up! Kabigon!" (おきろ!カビゴン! Okiro! Kabigon!) April 23, 1998 October 28, 1998 42 40 "Showdown at Dark City" "Showdown! Pokemon Gym!" (たいけつ!ポケモンジム! Taiketsu! Pokemon Jimu!) April 30, 1998 October 29, 1998 43 41 "The March of the Exeggutor Squad" "The Huge March of the Nassy Squad!" (ナッシーぐんだんだいこうしん! Nasshī Gundan Daikōshin!) May 7, 1998 October 30, 1998 44 42 "The Problem with Paras" "Paras and Parasect" (パラスとパラセクト Parasu to Parasekuto) May 14, 1998 February 13, 1999 45 43 "The Song of Jigglypuff" "Sing! Purin!" (うたって!プリン! Utatte! Purin!) May 21, 1998 February 20, 1999 46 44 "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon" "Revival!? Fossil Pokemon!" (ふっかつ!? かせきポケモン! Fukkatsu!? Kaseki Pokemon!) May 28, 1998 February 27, 1999 47 45 "A Chansey Operation" "Lucky's Medical Records" (ラッキーのカルテ Rakkī no Karute) June 4, 1998 March 6, 1999 48 46 "Holy Matrimony!" "Gardie and Kojiro" (ガーディとコジロウ Gādi to Kojirō) June 11, 1998 March 13, 1999 49 47 "So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd" "Kamonegi's Easy Mark" (カモネギのカモ Kamonegi no Kamo) June 18, 1998 March 20, 1999 50 48 "Who Gets to Keep Togepi?" "Whose is Togepy!?" (トゲピーはだれのもの!? Togepī wa Dare no Mono!?) June 25, 1998 March 27, 1999 51 49 "Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden" "Fushigidane's Mysterious Garden" (フシギダネのふしぎのはなぞの Fushigidane no Fushigi na Hanazono) July 2, 1998 April 3, 1999 52 50 "Princess vs. Princess" "Fierce Fighting! Pokemon Doll Festival" (げきとう!ポケモンひなまつり Gekitō! Pokemon Hinamatsuri) July 9, 1998 September 4, 1999 53 51 "The Purr-fect Hero" "It's Children's Day! Everyone Gather!" (こどものひだよ!ぜんいんしゅうごう! Kodomo no Hi da yo! Zen'in shūgō!) July 9, 1998 September 11, 1999 54 52 "The Case of the K-9 Capers!" "The Police Dog Gardie" (けいさつけんガーディ Keisatsuken Gādi) July 16, 1998 April 10, 1999 55 53 "Pokémon Paparazzi" "A Good Time to Take a Photo of Pikachu" (シャッターチャンスはピカチュウ Shattā Chansu wa Pikachū) July 23, 1998 April 17, 1999 56 54 "The Ultimate Test" "Pokemon League License Test!?" (ポケモンけんていしけん!? Pokemon Rīgu Kenteishiken!?) July 30, 1998 April 24, 1999 57 55 "The Breeding Center Secret" "The Breeding Center Secret!" (そだてやのひみつ! Sodate-ya no Himitsu!) August 6, 1998 May 1, 1999 58 56 "Riddle Me This" "Burn! Guren Gym!" (もえろ!グレンジム! Moero! Guren Jimu!) August 13, 1998 September 18, 1999 59 57 "Volcanic Panic" "Decisive Battle! Guren Gym!" (けっせん!グレンジム Kessen! Guren Jimu!) August 20, 1998 September 18, 1999 60 58 "Beach Blank-Out Blastoise" "Kamex's Island" (カメックスのしま Kamekkusu no Shima) August 27, 1998 September 20, 1999 61 59 "The Misty Mermaid" "Hanada Gym! Underwater Battle!" (ハナダジム!すいちゅうのたたかい! Hanada Jimu! Suichū no Tatakai!) September 3, 1998 September 23, 1999 62 60 "Clefairy Tales" "Pippi vs Purin" (ピッピVSプリン Pippi VS Purin) September 10, 1998 September 25, 1999 63 61 "The Battle of the Badge" "Tokiwa Gym! The Last Badge!" (トキワジム!さいごのバッジ! Tokiwa Jimu! Saigo no Bajji!) September 17, 1998 September 25, 1999 64 62 "It's Mr. Mime Time" "Barrierd of the Pokemon Circus" (ポケモンサーカスのバリヤード Pokemon Sākasu no Bariyādo) September 24, 1998 September 27, 1999 65 63 "Holiday Hi-Jynx" "Rougela's Christmas" (ルージュラのクリスマス Rūjura no Kurisumasu) October 5, 1998 December 11, 1999 66 64 "Snow Way Out" "Iwark as a Bivouac" (イワークでビバーク Iwāku de Bibāku) October 5, 1998 December 18, 1999 67 65 "Showdown at the Po-Ké Corral" "Rival Showdown! Okido Research Lab" (ライバルたいけつ!オーキドけんきゅうじょ Raibaru Taiketsu! Ōkido Kenkyūjo) October 8, 1998 September 30, 1999 68 66 "The Evolution Solution" "When Yadon Becomes Yadoran" (ヤドンがヤドランになるとき Yadon ga Yadoran ni naru Toki) October 15, 1998 October 2, 1999 69 67 "The Pi-Kahuna" "The Legend of the Surfing Pikachu" (なみのりピカチュウのでんせつ Naminori Pikachū no Densetsu) October 22, 1998 October 2, 1999 70 68 "Make Room for Gloom" "Kusaihana of the Botanical Garden" (しょくぶつえんのクサイハナ Shokubutsuen no Kusaihana) October 29, 1998 October 4, 1999 71 69 "Lights, Camera, Quack-tion!" "Pokemon the Movie!" (ポケモン·ザ·ムービー! Pokemon za Mūbī!) November 5, 1998 October 8, 1999 72 70 "Go West Young Meowth" "Nyarth's ABCs" (ニャースのあいうえお Nyāsu no Aiueo) November 12, 1998 October 9, 1999 73 71 "To Master the Onix-pected" "Enter Elite Four Shiba!" (してんのうシバとうじょう! Shiten'nō Shiba Tōjō!) November 19, 1998 October 11, 1999 74 72 "The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis" "Clash! Super-Ancient Pokémon" (げきとつ!ちょうこだいポケモン Gekitotsu! Chō Kodai Pokemon) November 26, 1998 October 14, 1999 75 73 "Bad to the Bone" "Garagara's Bone Club" (ガラガラのホネこんぼう Garagara no Hone Konbō) December 3, 1998 October 16, 1999 76 74 "All Fired Up!" "Fire! The Pokémon League Opening Ceremony!" (ファイヤー!ポケモンリーグかいかいしき! Faiyā! Pokemon Rīgu Kaikaishiki!) December 10, 1998 October 23, 1999 77 75 "Round One – Begin!" "Pokémon League Commencement! Water Field!" (ポケモンリーグかいまく!みずのフィールド! Pokemon Rīgu Kaimaku! Mizu no Fīrudo!) December 17, 1998 October 30, 1999 78 76 "Fire and Ice" "Ice Field! Fire Battle!" (こおりのフィールド!ほのおのたたかい! Kōri no Fīrudo! Honō no Tatakai!) December 24, 1998 November 6, 1999 79 77 "The Fourth Round Rumble" "Grass Field! An Unexpected Powerful Opponent!" (くさのフィールド!いがいなきょうてき! Kusa no Fīrudo! Igai na Kyōteki!) January 1, 1999 November 13, 1999 80 78 "A Friend in Deed" "Enter a Rival!" (ライバルとうじょう! Raibaru Tōjō!) January 7, 1999 November 20, 1999 81 79 "Friend and Foe Alike" "Sekiei Stadium! VS Hiroshi!" (セキエイスタジアム!VSヒロシ! Sekiei Sutajiamu! VS Hiroshi!) January 14, 1999 November 27, 1999 82 80 "Friends to the End" "Pokemon League! The Last Battle!" (ポケモンリーグ!さいごのたたかい! Pokemon Rīgu! Saigo no Tatakai!) January 21, 1999 November 27, 1999 editSeason 2: Adventures on the Orange Islands Main article: List of Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands episodes EP# English title Japanese title JP air date US air date J# E# 83 81 "Pallet Party Panic" "Masara Town! A New Journey" (マサラタウン!あらたなるたびだち Masara Taun! Aratanaru Tabidachi) January 28, 1999 December 4, 1999 84 82 "A Scare in the Air" "Disastrous Flight!? (Hikōsen wa Fukōsen!?)" (ひこうせんはふこうせん!?) February 4, 1999 January 8, 2000 85 83 "Pokéball Peril" "The Southern Pokemon and the GS Ball (Nangoku Pokemon to GS Bōru)" (なんごくポケモンとGSボール) February 11, 1999 January 15, 2000 86 84 "The Lost Lapras" "Help Lapras! (Rapurasu o Tasukero!)" (ラプラスをたすけろ!) February 18, 1999 January 22, 2000 87 85 "Fit To Be Tide" "Orange League! Natsukan Gym! (Orenji Rīgu! Natsukan Jimu!)" (オレンジリーグ!ナツカンジム!) February 25, 1999 February 5, 2000 88 86 "Pikachu Re-Volts" "Mystery of the Vanished Pokémon! (Kieta Pokemon-tachi no Nazo!)" (きえたポケモンたちのナゾ!) March 4, 1999 February 5, 2000 89 87 "The Crystal Onix" "The Crystal Iwaku (Kurisutaru no Iwāku)" (クリスタルのイワーク) March 11, 1999 February 5, 2000 90 88 "In The Pink" "Pink Pokémon Island (Pinku no Pokemon-jima)" (ピンクのポケモンじま) March 18, 1999 February 12, 2000 91 89 "Shell Shock" "Secret of Kabuto's Fossil! (Kabuto no Kaseki no Himitsu!)" (カブトのかせきのひみつ!) March 25, 1999 March 4, 2000 92 90 "Stage Fight" "Dance! Pokémon Showboat! (Odoru! Pokémon Shōbōto!)" (おどる!ポケモンショーボート!) April 1, 1999 February 12, 2000 93 91 "Bye Bye Psyduck" "Goodbye Koduck! Come Again Golduck? (Sayonara Kodakku! Mata Kite Gorudakku?)" (さよならコダック!またきてゴルダック?) April 8, 1999 February 26, 2000 94 92 "The Joy Of Pokémon" "Sailing Joy! Exceeding the Rough Seas! (Seiringu Jōi! Aranami o Koete!)" (セイリングジョーイ!あらなみをこえて!) April 15, 1999 March 4, 2000 95 93 "Navel Maneuvers" "Navel Gym! Battle of the Snowy Mountain! (Nēburu Jimu! Yuki Yama no Tatakai!)" (ネーブルジム! ゆきやまのたたかい!) April 22, 1999 March 11, 2000 96 94 "Snack Attack" "Gluttonous Kabigon! Great Panic! (Oogui Kabigon! Dai Panikku!)" (おおぐいカビゴン!だいパニック!) April 29, 1999 March 25, 2000 97 95 "A Shipful Of Shivers" "Ghost Boat and the Ghost Pokemon! (Yūreisen to Yūrei Pokemon!)" (ゆうれいせんとゆうれいポケモン!) May 6, 1999 March 25, 2000 98 96 "Meowth Rules!" "Lord Nyarth's Island!? (O-Nyāsu-sama no Shima!?)" (おニャースさまのしま!?) May 13, 1999 March 25, 2000 99 97 "Tracey Gets Bugged" "Warrior Strike's Pride (Sutoraiku Senshi no Hokori)" (ストライクせんしのほこり) May 20, 1999 April 1, 2000 100 98 "A Way Off Day Off" "It's Southern Island! Everyone Gather! (Minami no Shima da yo! Zen'in Shūgō!)" (みなみのしまだよ!ぜんいんしゅうごう!) May 27, 1999 April 8, 2000 101 99 "The Mandarin Island Miss-match" "Kanna of the Elite Four! Ice Battle!! (Shiten'nō Kan'na! Koori no Tatakai!!)" (してんのうカンナ!こおりのたたかい!!) June 3, 1999 April 15, 2000 102 100 "Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?" "Nidoran's Love Story (Nidoran no Koi Monogatari)" (ニドランのこいものがたり) June 10, 1999 April 22, 2000 103 101 "Get Along, Little Pokémon" "The Great Prairie's Coil! (Daiheigen no Koiru-tachi!)" (だいへいげんのコイルたち!) June 17, 1999 April 29, 2000 104 102 "The Mystery Menace" "Monster of the Underground Tunnel!? (Chikadō no Kaibutsu!?)" (ちかどうのかいぶつ!?) June 24, 1999 May 6, 2000 105 103 "Misty Meets Her Match" "Yuzu Gym! Type Battle 3 vs 3!! (Yuzu Jimu! Taipu Batoru 3 VS 3!!)" (ユズジム!タイプバトル3VS3!!) July 1, 1999 September 9, 2000 106 104 "Bound For Trouble" "Pikachu VS Nyarth!? (Pikachū VS Nyāsu!?)" (ピカチュウVSニャース!?) July 15, 1999 September 15, 2000 107 105 "Charizard Chills" "Lizardon! I Choose You!! (Rizādon! Kimi ni Kimeta!!)" (リザードン!きみにきめた!!) July 22, 1999 September 2, 2000 108 106 "The Pokémon Water War" "Fire Fighter Showdown! Zenigame VS Kameil (Hikeshi Taiketsu! Zenigame VS Kamēru)" (ひけしたいけつ!ゼニガメVSカメール) July 29, 1999 August 26, 2000 109 107 "Pokémon Food Fight" "Burning! Kabigon!! (Moe yo! Kabigon!!)" (もえよ!カビゴン!!) August 5, 1999 August 19, 2000 110 108 "Pokémon Double Trouble" "Tag Battle! The Last Gym!! (Taggu Batoru! Saigo no Jimu!!)" (タッグバトル!さいごのジム!!) August 12, 1999 September 9, 2000 111 109 "The Wacky Watcher" "Koiking! Secret of Evolution!! (Koikingu! Shinka no Himitsu!!)" (コイキング!しんかのひみつ!!) August 19, 1999 September 16, 2000 112 110 "The Stun Spore Detour" "Nyoromo and Kasumi (Nyoromo to Kasumi)" (ニョロモとカスミ) August 26, 1999 September 16, 2000 113 111 "Hello Pummelo" "Winner's Cup! Full Battle 6 vs 6!! (Uināzu Kappu! Furu Batoru 6 VS 6!!)" (ウィナーズカップ!フルバトル6VS6!!) September 2, 1999 September 23, 2000 114 112 "Enter The Dragonite" "Final Battle! Kairyuu Enters!! (Fainaru Batoru! Kairyū Tōjō!!)" (ファイナルバトル!カイリューとうじょう!!) September 9, 1999 September 23, 2000 115 113 "Viva Las Lapras" "Goodbye Lapras! (Sayonara Rapurasu!)" (さよならラプラス!) September 16, 1999 September 30, 2000 116 114 "The Underground Round Up" "Marumain's Large Explosion!? (Marumain Daibakuha!?)" (マルマインだいばくは!?) September 23, 1999 September 30, 2000 117 115 "A Tent Situation" "Return to Masara Town! (Kaettekita Masara Taun!)" (かえってきたマサラタウン!) September 30, 1999 October 7, 2000 118 116 "The Rivalry Revival" "Rival Showdown! Satoshi vs. Shigeru!! (Raibaru Taiketsu! Satoshi VS Shigeru!!)" (ライバルたいけつ!サトシVSシゲル!!) October 7, 1999 October 14, 2000 editSeason 3: The Johto Journeys Main article: List of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 119 117 "Don't Touch That 'dile" "Wakaba Town! Where The Winds of New Beginning Blow! (Wakaba Taun! Hajimari o Tsugeru Kaze ga Fuku Machi!)" (ワカバタウン! はじまりをつげるかぜのふくまち!) October 14, 1999 October 14, 2000 120 118 "The Double Trouble Header" "The Rookie's Chikorita! (Rūkī no Chikorīta!)" (ルーキーのチコリータ!) October 21, 1999 October 21, 2000 121 119 "A Sappy Ending" "Crash! Heracross vs Kairos!! (Gekitotsu! Herakurosu VS Kairosu!!)" (げきとつ! へラクロスVSカイロス!!) October 28, 1999 October 28, 2000 122 120 "Roll On, Pokémon!" "Donphan's Valley! (Donfan no Tani!)" (ドンファンのたに!) November 4, 1999 November 4, 2000 123 121 "Illusion Confusion" "Ho-Ho's Doubtful Forest! (Hōhō to Ayashii Mori!)" (ホーホーとあやしいもり!) November 11, 1999 November 4, 2000 124 122 "Flower Power" "Kireihana's Battle Dancing! (Kireihana no Batoru Danshingu!)" (キレイハナのバトルダンシング!) November 18, 1999 November 11, 2000 125 123 "Spinarak Attack" "Itomaru! Big Police Investigation!! (Itomaru! Dai Sōsasen!!)" (イトマル! だいそうさせん!!) November 25, 1999 November 11, 2000 126 124 "Snubbull Snobbery" "Buru's Gorgeous Life!? (Burū no Karei na Seikatsu!?)" (ブルーのかれいなせいかつ!?) December 2, 1999 November 18, 2000 127 125 "The Little Big Horn" "Odoshishi! Forest of Illusion!? (Odoshishi! Maboroshi no Mori!?)" (オドシシ! まぼろしのもり!?) December 9, 1999 November 18, 2000 128 126 "The Chikorita Rescue" "The Stubborn Chikorita!! (Ijippari no Chikorīta!!)" (いじっぱりのチコリータ!!) December 16, 1999 November 25, 2000 129 127 "Once In A Blue Moon" "Nuo and the GS Ball!? (Nuō to GS Bōru!?)" (ヌオーとGSボール!?) December 23, 1999 December 2, 2000 130 128 "The Whistle Stop" "Ledian's Whistle! (Rediba no Fue!)" (レディバのふえ!) January 1, 2000 December 2, 2000 131 129 "Ignorance Is Blissey" "Happinas's Happy Nurse! (Hapinasu no Happīnāsu!)" (ハピナスのハッピーナース!) January 6, 2000 December 9, 2000 132 130 "A Bout With Sprout" "Large Pinch! Madatsubomi's Tower! (Dai Pinchi! Madatsubomi no Tō!)" (だいピンチ! マダツボミのとう!) January 13, 2000 December 16, 2000 133 131 "Fighting Flyer with Fire" "Kikyō Gym! Sky Battle!! (Kikyō Jimu! Oozora no Tatakai!!)" (キキョウジム! 大空の戦い!!) January 20, 2000 December 16, 2000 134 132 "For Cryin' Out Loud!" "Crybaby Marill! (Nakimushi Mariru!)" (泣き虫マリル!) January 27, 2000 January 20, 2001 135 133 "Tanks A Lot" "Roar! Otachi and Togepi!! (Bakusō! Otachi & Togepī!!)" (爆走! オタチ&トゲピー!!) February 3, 2000 January 27, 2001 136 134 "Charizard's Burning Ambitions" "Lizardon's Valley! Until We Meet Again!! (Rizādon no Tani! Mata Au Hi made!!)" (リザードンの谷! また会う日まで!!) February 10, 2000 February 3, 2001 137 135 "Grin to Win!" "Large Panic! Kimawari Contest!! (Dai Panikku! Kimawari Kontesuto!!)" (大パニック! キマワリコンテスト!!) February 17, 2000 February 10, 2001 138 136 "Chikorita's Big Upset" "Chikorita's Bad Mood Change!? (Chikorīta wa Gokigen Naname!?)" (チコリータはご機嫌斜め!?) February 24, 2000 February 2001 139 137 "Foul Weather Friends" "Hanekko Springs Up! Big Prairie Battle!! (Hanekko Haneta! Daisōgen no Tatakai!!)" (ハネッコ跳ねた! 大草原の戦い!!) March 2, 2000 February 10, 2001 140 138 "The Superhero Secret" "Mysterious Superhero! Enter Gligarman!! (Nazo no Sūpāhīrō! Guraigāman Tōjō!!)" (謎のスーパーヒーロー! グライガーマン登場!!) March 9, 2000 February 17, 2001 141 139 "Mild 'N Wooly" "Merriep and the Girl of the Meadow (Merīpu to Makiba no Shōjo)" (メリープと牧場の少女) March 16, 2000 February 17, 2001 142 140 "Wired For Battle" "Let's Battle! Hassam vs Heracross!! (Batoru shou ze! Hassamu VS Herakurosu!!)" (バトルしょうぜ! ハッサムVSヘラクロス!!) March 23, 2000 February 24, 2001 143 141 "Good 'Quil Hunting" "Hinoarashi! I Got It!! (Hinoarashi! Getto da ze!!)" (ヒノアラシ! ゲットだぜ!!) March 30, 2000 March 3, 2001 144 142 "A Shadow of a Drought" "Hiwada Town! Yadon's Well!! (Hiwada Taun! Yadon no Ido!!)" (ヒワダタウン! ヤドンの井戸!!) April 6, 2000 March 3, 2001 145 143 "Goin' Apricorn" "Kunugidama and the Nut of the Bonguri! Back Hill Battle!! (Kunugidama to Bonguri no Mi! Urayama no Tatakai!!)" (クヌギダマとボングリの実! 裏山の戦い!!) April 13, 2000 March 10, 2001 146 144 "Gettin' The Bugs Out" "Hiwada Gym! Forest Battlefield!! (Hiwada Jimu! Mori no Batorufīrudo!!)" (ヒワダジム! 森のバトルフィールド!!) April 20, 2000 March 17, 2001 147 145 "A Farfetch'd Tale" "Ubame's Forest! Search for Kamonegi!! (Ubame no Mori! Kamonegi o Sagase!!)" (ウバメの森! カモネギを探せ!!) April 27, 2000 March 17, 2001 148 146 "Tricks of the Trade" "Sonansu and the Pokémon Exchange!! (Sōnansu to Pokemon Kōkankai!!)" (ソーナンスとポケモン交換会!!) May 4, 2000 March 24, 2001 149 147 "The Fire-ring Squad" "Burning Zenigame Squad! Like a Blaze!! (Moero Zenigame-dan! Honoo no yō ni!!)" (燃えろゼニガメ団! 炎のように!!) May 11, 2000 April 21, 2001 150 148 "No Big Woop" "Full of Upa! (Upā ga Ippai!)" (ウパーが一杯!) May 18, 2000 March 31, 2001 151 149 "Tunnel Vision" "Purin vs Bulu! (Purin VS Burū!)" (プリンVSブルー!) May 25, 2000 April 7, 2001 152 150 "Hour of the Houndour" "Dark Pokémon Derubiru (Dāku Pokemon - Derubiru)" (ダークポケモン·デルビル) June 1, 2000 April 14, 2001 153 151 "The Totodile Duel" "Who Gets to Keep Waninoko!? Satoshi vs Kasumi! (Waninoko wa Dare no Mono!? Satoshi VS Kasumi!)" (ワニノコは誰の物!? サトシVSカスミ!) June 8, 2000 May 5, 2001 154 152 "Hot Matches!" "Eamudo VS Hinoarashi! Steel Wing!! (Eamūdo VS Hinoarashi! Hagane no Tsubasa!!)" (エアムードVSヒノアラシ! 鋼の翼!!) June 15, 2000 May 12, 2001 155 153 "Love, Totodile Style" "Dance Waninoko! The Step of Love!! (Odore Waninoko! Ai no Suteppu o!!)" (踊れワニノコ! 愛のステップを!!) June 22, 2000 May 26, 2001 156 154 "Fowl Play" "Different-colored Yorunozuku! I Got it!! (Irochigai no Yorunozuku! Getto da ze!!)" (色違いのヨルノゾク! ゲットだぜ!!) June 29, 2000 April 28, 2001 157 155 "Forest Grumps" "Ringuma's Startling!! (Ringuma de Dokkiri!)" (リングマでドッキリ!!) July 6, 2000 June 2, 2001 158 156 "The Psychic Sidekicks!" "Kirinriki! Village of the Esper Pokémon! (Kirinriki! Esupā Pokemon no Mura!)" (キリンリキ! エスパーポケモンの村!) July 13, 2000 August 11, 2001 159 157 "The Fortune Hunters" "Pokémon Fortune-telling!? Large Scuffle! (Pokemon Uranai!? Dairansen!)" (ポケモン占い!?大乱戦!) July 27, 2000 May 19, 2001 editSeason 4: Johto League Champions Main article: List of Pokémon: Johto League Champions episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 160 158 "A Goldenrod Opportunity" "Kugane gym! Speed & Power!? (Kogane Jimu! Supīdo & Pawā!?)" (コガネジム! スピード&パワー!?) August 3, 2000 August 18, 2001 161 159 "A Dairy Tale Ending" "Miltank! Revenge Battle!! (Mirutanku! Ribenji Batoru!!)" (ミルタンク! リベンジバトル!!) August 10, 2000 August 18, 2001 162 160 "Air Time" "Radio Tower's Battle! Exceeding Space-time!! (Rajiotou no tatakai! Jikuu o koete!!)" (ラジオ塔の戦い!時空を超えて!!) August 17, 2000 September 8, 2001 163 161 "The Bug Stops Here" "Debugging Conference! I Got One at the Natural Park!! (Mushitori taikai! Shizen kouen de Getto daze!)" (虫取り大会!自然公園でゲットだぜ!!) August 24, 2000 August 25, 2001 164 162 "Type Casting" "Where is Usokkii At!? (Usokkī wa doko ni iru!?)" (ウソッキーはどこにいる!?) August 31, 2000 September 1, 2001 165 163 "Fossil Fools" "Ancient Pokémon Park! The Ruins of Alph!! (Kodai Pokémon Pāku! Arufu no iseki!!)" (古代ポケモンパーク!アルフの遺跡!!) September 7, 2000 September 15, 2001 166 164 "Carrying On" "The Poppo House's Poppo Messager! (Poppo ya no densho Poppo!)" (ポッポ屋の伝書ポッポ!) September 14, 2000 September 22, 2001 167 165 "Hassle in the Castle" "Zubat's Mansion! A Dangerous Maze!! (Zubatto no yakata! Kiken na meiro!!)" (ズバットの館!危険な迷路!!) September 21, 2000 September 29, 2001 168 166 "Two Hits and a Miss" "Kapoeraa VS Fushigidane! Grapple Showdown!! (Kapoerā vs. Fushigidane! Kakutou taiketsu!!)" (カポエラーVSフシギダネ!格闘対決!!) September 28, 2000 September 15, 2001 169 167 "A Hot Water Battle" "Jungle Three! The Hot Springs Battle!! (Janguru no san Biki! Onsen Batoru!!)" (ジャングルの3匹!温泉バトル!!) October 5, 2000 September 22, 2001 170 168 "Hook, Line, and Stinker" "Azumaou! Fishing Battle!! (Azumaou! Fwisshingu Batoru!!)" (アズマオウ!フィッシングバトル!!) October 12, 2000 September 29, 2001 171 169 "Beauty and the Breeder" "Goodbye Rokon! Pokémon beauty Contest!! (Sayonara Rokon! Pokémon Byūthī Kontesuto!!)" (さよならロコン!ポケモンビューティーコンテスト!!) October 19, 2000 October 6, 2001 172 170 "A Better Pill to Swallow" "Tsubotsubo vs. Madatsubomi (Tsubotsubo vs. Madatsubomi)" (ツボツボVSマダツボミ) October 26, 2000 October 13, 2001 173 171 "Power Play" "Blacky! The Dark Night Battle!! (Burakkī! Yamiyo no tatakai!!)" (ブラッキー!闇夜の戦い!!) November 2, 2000 October 20, 2001 174 172 "Mountain Time" "Redian! Exceeding the Valley of the Wind!! (Redhian! Kaze no tani wo koete!!)" (レディアン!風の谷を越えて!!) November 9, 2000 October 20, 2001 175 173 "Wobbu-Palooza" "Sonansu's Village!? (Sōnansu no mura!?)" (ソーナンスの村!?) November 16, 2000 October 27, 2001 176 174 "Imitation Confrontation" "Aim to be a Metamon Master! Imitate again!! (Mezase Metamon Masutā! Imite Futatabi!!)" (目指せメタモンマスター!イミテ再び!!) November 23, 2000 October 27, 2001 177 175 "The Trouble With Snubbull" "Buru and Nyaasu and Grandbull!? (Burū to Nyāsu to Guranburu!?)" (ブルーとニャースとグランブル!?) November 30, 2000 November 3, 2001 178 176 "Ariados Amigos" "Ariados! The Ninja Arts Battle!! (Ariadosu! Ninpou Batoru!!)" (アリアドス!忍法バトル!!) December 7, 2000 November 17, 2001 179 177 "Wings 'N' Things" "Flapping Yanyanma! Fly to Tomorrow's Sky!! (Habatake Yanyanma! Ashita no sora he!!)" (羽ばたけヤンヤンマ!明日の空へ!!) December 14, 2000 November 17, 2001 180 178 "The Grass Route" "Popocco! Grass Pokémon Battle!! (Popokko! Kusa Pokémon Batoru!!)" (ポポッコ!草ポケモンバトル!!) December 21, 2000 November 3, 2001 181 179 "The Apple Corp" "Pikachu and Pichu! (Pikachu to Pichū!)" (ピカチュウとピチュー!) January 4, 2001 December 1, 2001 182 180 "Houndoom's Special Delivery" "Heruga With Togepi! (Herugā to Togepī!)" (ヘルガーとトゲピー!) January 11, 2001 December 1, 2001 183 181 "A Ghost of a Chance"" "The Burnt Tower! Matsba Enters!! (Yaketa tou! Matsuba toujou!!)" (焼けた塔!マツバ登場!!) January 18, 2001 November 10, 2001 184 182 "From Ghost To Ghost" "Anzu Gym! Ghost Battle!! (Enju Jimu! Gōsuto Batoru!!)" (エンジュジム! ゴーストバトル!!) January 25, 2001 November 10 ,2001 185 183 "Trouble's Brewing" "The Eievui Five Sisters! Battle in the Tea Convention!! (Ībui 5 shimai! Ochakai de Batoru!!)" (イーブイ5姉妹!お茶会でバトル!!) February 1, 2001 December 8, 2001 186 184 "All That Glitters!" "Yamikarasu! The Stolen Badges!! (Yamikarasu! Ubawareta Bajji!!)" (ヤミカラス!奪われたバッジ!!) February 8, 2001 December 15, 2001 187 185 "The Light Fantastic" "Teppoura's Sky! (Teppoura no sora!)" (テッポウオの空!) February 15, 2001 December 15, 2001 188 186 "UnBEARable" "Himegma's Secret! (Himeguma no himitsu!)" (ヒメグマの秘密!) February 22, 2001 January 19, 2002 189 187 "Moving Pictures" "Puzzle of the Frozen Himanuts!! (Kotta Himanattsu no nazo!!)" (凍ったヒマナッツの謎!!) March 1, 2001 January 26, 2002 190 188 "Spring Fever" "Dig Here Urimoo! The Search for the Hot Spring!! (Koko hore Urimū! Onsen wo sagase!!)" (ここ掘れウリムー!温泉を探せ!!) March 8, 2001 February 2, 2002 191 189 "Freeze Frame" "Freezer vs Purin! In the Snowstorm!! (Furīzā vs Purin! Fubuki no naka de!!)" (フリーザーVSプリン!吹雪の中で!!) March 15, 2001 February 9, 2002 192 190 "The Stolen Stones!" "Windhi and the Fire Stones! (Uindhi to Honoo no ishi!)" (ウインディと炎の石!) March 22, 2001 February 16, 2002 193 191 "The Dunsparce Deception" "There aren't Any Nokocchi Here!? (Nokotchi wa no kocchinai!?)" (ノコッチはのこっちない!?) March 29, 2001 February 23, 2002 194 192 "The Wayward Wobbuffet" "Sonans! Is That So? (Sōnansu! Sounansu?)" (ソーナンス! そうなんす?) April 5, 2001 March 2, 2002 195 193 "Sick Daze" "Takeshi Collapses! A Dangerous camp!! (Takeshi taoreru! Abunai Kyanpu!!)" (タケシ倒れる!危ないキャンプ!!) April 12, 2001 March 9, 2002 196 194 "Ring Masters" "Ordile VS Kamex! Sumo Wrestling Battle!! (Ōdairu vs. Kamekkusu! Sumou Batoru!!)" (オーダイルVSカメックス!相撲バトル!!) April 19, 2001 March 16, 2002 197 195 "The Poké Spokesman" "You Can Speak with Pokémon!? The Words and Feelings of Pokémon! (Pokémon to hanasemasu!? Pokémon no kotoba Pokémon no kimochi!)" (ポケモンと話せます!?ポケモンの言葉ポケモンの気持ち!) April 26, 2001 March 23, 2002 198 196 "Control Freak!" "Golbat VS The Masked Queen Musashi! The Ruins Battle!! (Gorubatto vs Kamen no Joou Musashi! Iseki no tatakai!!)" (ゴルバットVS仮面の女王ムサシ!遺跡の戦い!!) May 3, 2001 March 30, 2002 199 197 "The Art Of Pokémon" "The Miracle of Doble!! Shining in the Morning Sun! (Dōburu no kiseki!! Asahi no naka de kagayaite!)" (ドーブルの奇跡!!朝日の中で輝いて!) May 10, 2001 April 6, 2002 200 198 "The Heartbreak of Brock" "Nidorina Nidorina! Takeshi's Rose-colored Days!? (Nidorīna Nidorīna! Takeshi no barairo no hibi!?)" (ニドリーナ ニドリーナ!タケシのバラ色のひび!?) May 17, 2001 April 13, 2002 201 199 "Current Events" "Goodbye Chicorita!? The Labyrinth of Electricity! (Sayonara Chikorita!? Denki no Rabirinsu!)" (さよならチコリータ!?電気のラビリンス!) May 24, 2001 April 27, 2002 202 200 "Turning Over A New Bayleef" "Where did Bayleef Go!? Capture at the Herb Garden! (Beirīfu wa Doko ni Itta!? Hābu batake de tsukamaete!)" (ベイリーフはどこに行った!?ハーブ畑で捕まえて!) May 31, 2001 May 4, 2002 203 201 "Doin' What Comes Natu-rally" "Naty Fortune-telling! The Mystery of Future Prediction!! (Neitei uranai! Mirai yochi no shinpi!!)" (ネイティ占い!未来予知の神秘!!) June 7, 2001 May 18, 2002 204 202 "The Big Balloon Blow-Up" "The Big Pokémon Balloon Race! Exceeding the Storm!! (Pokémon kikyuu dai Rēsu! Arashi wo koete!!)" (ポケモン気球大レース!嵐を越えて!!) June 14, 2001 May 25, 2002 205 203 "The Screen Actor's Guilt" "Muchul is Daydreaming!! Do Superstars Like Pokémon? (Muchūru ni mou nachuu!! Sūpāsutā wa Pokémon ga osuki?)" (ムチュールにもう夢中!!スーパースターはポケモンがお好き?) June 21, 2001 June 1, 2002 206 204 "Right On, Rhydon!" "Chase Wave Riding Saidon!? The Lake Battle! (Naminori Saidon wo oe!? Mizuumi no tatakai!)" (波乗りサイドンを追え!?湖の戦い!) June 28, 2001 June 22, 2002 207 205 "The Kecleon Caper" "Where's Kakureon!? Invisible Pokémon Great Chaos! (Kakureon wa Dokoni iru!? Mienai Pokémon ni Daikonran!)" (カクレオンはどこにいる!?見えないポケモンに大混乱!) July 5, 2001 August 17, 2002 208 206 "The Joy of Water Pokémon" "The Nurse Joy Who Hates Water Pokémon!? Kasumi's Anger! (Mizu Pokémon girai no Joī san!? Kasumi no ikari!)" (水ポケモン嫌いのジョーイさん!?カスミの怒り!) July 12, 2001 August 24, 2002 209 207 "Got Miltank?" "The Holy Mother Miltank! Secret of the Desert! (Seibo Mirutanku! Sabaku no himitsu!)" (聖母ミルタンク!砂漠の秘密!) July 19, 2001 August 31, 2002 210 208 "Fight For The Light" "Shinning Lighthouse! Olivine City Battle!! (Kagayaki no toudai! Asagi Shiti no tatakai!!)" (輝きの灯台!アサギシティの戦い!!) July 26, 2001 September 7, 2002 211 209 "Machoke, Machoke Man!" "Tanba Gym! Front-Game Grapple Showdown!! (Tanba Jimu! Makkou shoubu kakutou taiketsu!!)" (タンバジム!真っ向勝負 格闘対決!!) August 2, 2001 September 7, 2002 editSeason 5: Master Quest Main article: List of Pokémon: Master Quest episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 212 210 "Around The Whirlpool" "A Chain of Whirlpool Islands! A Renewed Challenge!!" (うずまきれっとう!あらたなるちょうせん!!) August 9, 2001 September 14, 2002 213 211 "Fly Me To The Moon" "Poppo and Poppo Detective! Towards the As Yet Unseen Sky!" (ポッポとデカポッポ!まだみぬそらへ!!) August 16, 2001 September 21, 2002 214 212 "Takin' It On The Chinchou" "Set Out to the Sea! Line of Chonchie!!" (たびだてうみへ!チョンチーぎょうれつ!!) August 23, 2001 September 28, 2002 215 213 "A Corsola Caper!" "Saniigo the Amigo! Showdown on Yellow Rock Isle!!" (サニーゴでアミーゴ!おうがんとうのたいけつ!!) August 30, 2001 October 5, 2002 216 214 "Mantine Overboard!" "Maintain and the Sunken Ship!! The Secret of the Mysterious Pokémon!" (マンタインとちんぼつせん!!なぞのポケモンのひみつ!) September 6, 2001 October 12, 2002 217 215 "Octillery The Outcast" "Okutank and Teppouo! Whirlpool Cup Preliminaries!!" (オクタンとテッポウオ!うずまきカップよせん!!) September 13, 2001 October 19, 2002 218 216 "Dueling Heroes" "Whirlpool Cup! A Big Battle in the Water Colloseum!!" (うずまきカップ!みずのコロシアムでだいバトル!!) September 20, 2001 October 26, 2002 219 217 "The Perfect Match!" "Satoshi VS Kasumi! The Final Battle in the Whirlpool Cup!!" (サトシVSカスミ!うずまきカップさいごのたたかい!!) September 27, 2001 November 2, 2002 220 218 "Plant it Now... Diglett Later" "Protect the Digda Village! The Big Pitfall Strategy!?" (ディグダのむらをまもれ!おとしあなだいさくせん!?) October 4, 2001 November 9, 2002 221 219 "Hi Ho Silver... Away!" "The Legend of Silver Wings! Battle at Silver Rock Island!!" (ぎんいろのはねのでんせつ!ぎんがんとうのたたかい!!) October 11, 2001 November 16, 2002 222 220 "The Mystery is History" "Mysterious Pokémon X!!" (なぞのポケモンX!!) October 18, 2001 November 23, 2002 223 221 "A Parent Trapped!" "Captive Lugia" (とらわれのルギア) October 25, 2001 November 30, 2002 224 222 "A Promise is a Promise" "The Promise with Lugia!" (ルギアとのやくそく!) November 1, 2001 December 7, 2002 225 223 "Throwing in the Noctowl" "Fly Flight Hoohoo! Head for Asagi!!" (とべホーホーごう!アサギをめざし!!) November 8, 2001 December 14, 2002 226 224 "Nerves of Steelix!" "Asagi Gym! VS Haganeil!!" (アサギジム!VSハガネール!!) November 15, 2001 December 21, 2002 227 225 "Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!" "Farewell Fushigidane! Adventure at Professor Oak's" (さよならフシギダネ!オーキドていのぼうけん) November 22, 2001 December 28, 2002 228 226 "Espeon, Not Included" "Eifie and Sakura! Enju City Once Again!!" (エーフィとサクラ!エンジュシティふたたび!!) November 29, 2001 December 30, 2002 229 227 "For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll!" "Suikun and Minaki! The Legend of Houou!!" (スイクンとミナキ!ホウオウのでんせつ!!) December 6, 2001 December 31, 2002 230 228 "Extreme Pokémon!" "Run Quickly Along the Pokémon Ride!!" (ポケモンライドでつっぱしれ!!) December 13, 2001 January 4, 2003 231 229 "An EGG-sighting Adventure!" "Famous Detective Junsā! The Mystery of the Egg that Disappeared!!" (めいたんていジュンサー!きえたタマゴのなぞ!!) December 20, 2001 January 11, 2003 232 230 "Hatching A Plan" "Egg, Hatch" (タマゴ, かえる) December 27, 2001 January 18, 2003 233 231 "Dues and Don'ts" "Team Rocket and Delibird!" (ロケットだんとデリバード!) January 10, 2002 January 25, 2003 234 232 "Just Waiting On a Friend" "The Kyukon on the Fog!" (きりのなかのキュウコン!) January 17, 2002 January 31, 2003 235 233 "A Tyrogue Full of Trouble" "Balkie and the Karate King Nobuhiko" (バルキーとからておうノブヒコ!) January 24, 2002 February 1, 2003 236 234 "Xatu the Future" "Nato's Big Prediction!" (ネイティオのだいよげん!) January 31, 2002 February 8, 2003 237 235 "Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution" "Wataru and the Red Gyarados!" (ワタルとあかいギャラドス!) February 7, 2002 February 15, 2003 238 236 "Rage of Innocence" "Red Gyarados's Anger!" (あかいギャラドスのいかり!) February 15, 2002 February 22, 2003 239 237 "As Cold as Pryce" "Inomoo and Yanagi of the Winter!" (イノムーとふゆのヤナギ!) February 22, 2002 March 1, 2003 240 238 "Nice Pryce, Baby!" "Chöji Gym! Ice Battle!" (チョウジジム!こおりのたたかい!) February 29, 2002 March 8, 2003 241 239 "Whichever Way the Wind Blows" "Kireihana and Rafflesia! Peace in Meadow!" (キレイハナとラフレシア!そうげんのへいわ!) March 7, 2002 March 22, 2003 242 240 "Some Like It Hot!" "Magcargot! Getting the Hot Heart!!" (マグカルゴ!あついこころでゲットだぜ!!) March 14, 2002 March 29, 2003 243 241 "Hocus Pokémon" "A Huge Transformation with Pokémon Magic!?" (ポケモンまほうでだいへんしん!?) March 21, 2002 April 5, 2003 244 242 "As Clear as Crystal" "Thunder and the Crystal! Secret of the Lake!" (サンダーとクリスタル!みずうみのひみつ!) March 28, 2002 April 12, 2003 245 243 "Same Old Song and Dance" "Pupurin Twins VS Purin! Singing Pokémon Concert!" (ふたごのププリンVSプリン!うたうポケモンコンサート!) April 11, 2002 April 19, 2003 246 244 "Enlighten Up!" "Yadon's Comprehension! Satoshi's Comprehension!" (ヤドンのさとり!サトシのさとり!) April 18, 2002 April 26, 2003 247 245 "Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?" "Fake Ookido! Pokémon Senryū Confrontation!!" (にせオーキド!? ポケモンせんりゅうたいけつ!!) April 25, 2002 April 30, 2003 248 246 "Wish Upon a Star Shape" "Py and Pippy and the Shooting Star!" (ピィとピッピとながれぼし!) May 2, 2002 May 3, 2003 249 247 "Outrageous Fortunes" "Nyorozo's Evolution!" (ニョロゾのしんか!) May 9, 2002 May 10, 2003 250 248 "One Trick Phoney!" "Battle Park! VS Kamex - Lizardon - Fushigibana!" (バトルパーク!VSカメックス·リザードン·フシギバナ!) May 16, 2002 May 17, 2003 251 249 "I Politoed Ya So!" "Nyorotono's Cheerleading!" (ニョロトノのチアリーディング!) May 23, 2002 May 24, 2003 252 -- "The Ice Cave!" (こおりのどうくつ!) May 30, 2002 Unaired 253 250 "Beauty is Skin Deep" "Ibuki and Miniryu!" (イブキとミニリュウ!) June 6, 2002 May 31, 2003 254 251 "Fangs for Nothin'" "Fusube Gym's Dragon Fang!" (フスベジムのりゅうのきば!) June 13, 2002 June 7, 2003 255 252 "Great Bowls of Fire!" "Kairyu! Imperial Wrath is Met!" (カイリュー!げきりんはつどう!) June 20, 2002 June 14, 2003 256 253 "Better Eight Than Never" "Fusube Gym! The Final Badge!" (フスベジム!さいごのバッジ!!) June 27, 2002 June 21, 2003 257 254 "Why? Why Not!" "Sohnano!? Gym Badges and Sonans!!" (ソーナノ!?ジムバッジとソーナンス!!) July 4, 2002 June 28, 2003 258 255 "Just Add Water" "Ryūgū Gym! Battle in the Water!" (リュウグウジム!みずのなかでバトルだぜ!) July 11, 2002 July 12, 2003 259 256 "Lapras of Luxury" "Laplace's Song!" (ラプラスのうた!) July 18, 2002 July 26, 2003 260 257 "Hatch Me if You Can" "Protecting the Egg! Working Hard with a Newborn!" (タマゴをまもれ!あらしのなかでうまれたいのち!) July 25, 2002 August 9, 2003 261 258 "Entei at Your Own Risk" "Entei and Friends of the Hot Spring!" (エンテイとおんせんのなかまたち!) August 1, 2002 August 16, 2003 262 259 "A Crowning Achievement" "Yadoking! King's Symbol!" (ヤドキング!おうじゃのしるし!) August 8, 2002 August 23, 2003 263 260 "Here's Lookin' At You Elekid!" "Nanako and Elekid!" (ナナコとエレキッド!) August 15, 2002 August 30, 2003 264 261 "You're a Star, Lavitar!" "Good Luck, Yogiras!" (ヨーギラスがんばる!) August 22, 2002 September 6, 2003 265 262 "Address Unown!" "Unknown of the Country of Mystery" (ふしぎのくにのアンノーン) August 29, 2002 September 13, 2003 266 263 "Mother of All Battles" "Bangiras and Yogiras!" (バンギラスとヨーギラス!) September 5, 2002 September 15, 2003 267 264 "Pop Goes the Sneasel" "Nyula and the Sacred Flame!" (ニューラとせいなるほのお!) September 12, 2002 September 16, 2003 268 265 "A Claim to Flame!" "Silver League Opening! Shigeru Again!" (シロガネリーグかいまく!シゲルふたたび!) September 19, 2002 September 17, 2003 269 266 "Love, Pokémon Style" "League Preliminaries! Battle of the Magmarashi Flame!!" (よせんリーグ!マグマラシほのおのバトル!!) September 26, 2002 September 18, 2003 270 267 "Tie One On!" "Meganium VS Fushigidane! Spirit of the Grass Types!" (メガニウムVSフシギダネ!くさタイプのいじ!) October 3, 2002 September 19, 2003 271 268 "The Ties That Bind" "League Finals! Full Battle 6 VS 6!!" (けっしょうリーグ!フルバトル6VS6!!) October 10, 2002 September 20, 2003 272 269 "Can't Beat the Heat!" "Rival Confrontation! Kamex VS Lizardon!!" (ライバルたいけつ!カメックスVSリザードン!!) October 17, 2002 September 27, 2003 273 270 "Playing With Fire" "Bursyamo Returns! Battle Against Hazuki!" (バシャーモふたたび!ハヅキとのたたかい!!) October 24, 2002 October 4, 2003 274 271 "Johto Photo Finish" "To the End of the Destiny Battle! Each One's Way!" (フルバトルのはてに!それぞれのみち!!) October 31, 2002 October 11, 2003 275 272 "Gotta Catch Ya Later!" "Goodbye... And Then, Setting Off!" (サヨナラ...そして, たびだち!) November 7, 2002 October 18, 2003 276 273 "Hoenn Alone!" "Parting with Pikachu...!" (ピカチュウとのわかれ...!) November 14, 2002 October 25, 2003 editPocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (series 2) editSeason 6: Advanced Main article: List of Pokémon: Advanced episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 277 274 "Get the Show on the Road!" "A New Land! A New Adventure! (Arata-naru daichi! Arata-naru bouken!!)" (新たなる大地!新たなる冒険!!!) November 21, 2002 March 15, 2003 278 275 "A Ruin with a View" "Ancient Pokémon and Mysterious Teams! (Kodai Pokemon to nazo no gundan!)" (古代ポケモンと謎の軍団!) November 28, 2002 March 15, 2003 279 276 "There's no Place Like Hoenn" "Touka Gym! VS Yarukimono! (Touka Jimu! VS Yarukimono!)" (トウカジム! VSヤルキモノ!) December 5, 2002 November 15, 2003 280 277 "You can Never Taillow!" "A Lot of Subame! A Lot of Danger! Capture in Touka Woods! (Subame ga ippai kiken ga ippai! Touka no mori de Getto daze!!)" (スバメがいっぱい 危険がいっぱい!トウカの森でゲットだぜ!!) December 12, 2002 November 22, 2003 281 278 "In the Knicker of Time!" "Ziguzaguma and Short-Pantsed Boy! Haruka's First Battle!! (Jigujaguma to Tan pan kozou! Haruka, Hajimete no Batoru!!)" (ジグザグマと短パン小僧!ハルカはじめてのバトル!!) December 19, 2002 November 29, 2003 282 279 "A Poached Ego!" "Team Rocket! Goodbye to a Disturbed Scratch!! (Roketto-Dan! Midare hikkagi de Sayounara!!)" (ロケット団!みだれひっかきでサヨウナラ!!) December 26, 2002 November 29, 2003 283 280 "Tree's a Crowd" "Forest of Kimori! Protect the Giant Tree!! (Kimori no mori! Kyodaiju o mamore!!)" (キモリの森!巨大樹を守れ!!) January 9, 2003 November 30, 2003 284 281 "A Tail with a Twist" "Habunaki VS Kimori! Strike of Death!! (Habuneku VS Kimori! Hissatsu no hataku kogeki!!)" (ハブネークVSキモリ!必殺のはたく攻撃!!) January 16, 2003 December 6, 2003 285 282 "Taming of the Shroomish" "Bizarre! Mystery of the Kinococo Mansion! (Kaiki! Kinokoko yashiki no nazo!?)" (怪奇!キノココ屋敷の謎!) January 23, 2003 December 6, 2003 286 283 "You Said a Mouthful!" "The Greatest Pelipper Show in History!! (Shijo saikyo no Pelipper genru!!)" (史上最強のペリッパー現る!!) January 30, 2003 December 13, 2003 287 284 "A Bite to Remember" "Guraena and Pochiena! Mystery of Evolution!! (Guraena to Pochiena! Shinka no shinpi!!)" (グラエナとポチエナ!進化の神秘!!) February 6, 2003 December 13, 2003 288 285 "The Lotad Lowdown" "Hassboh and the Three Sisters of the Flower Shop! (Hasubo to Furawa Shoppu no san shimai!)" (ハスボーとフラワーショップの三姉妹!) February 13, 2003 December 20, 2003 289 286 "All Things Bright and Beautifly!" "Pokémon Contest! Agehunt's Magnificent Battle!! (Pokémon Kontesuto! Agehanto no karei na batoru!!)" (ポケモンコンテスト!アゲハントの華麗なバトル!!) February 20, 2003 December 27, 2003 290 287 "All in a Day's Wurmple" "Double Battle and Double Kemusso!? (Daburu batoru to daburu de Kemusso!?)" (ダブルバトルとダブルでケムッソ!?) February 27, 2003 January 3, 2004 291 288 "Gonna Rule the School!" "Try to Study! Pokémon Trainer's School!! (Benkyoshimasu! Pokémon Torenazu Sukuru!!)" (勉強します!ポケモントレーナーズスクール!!) March 6, 2003 January 10, 2004 292 289 "The Winner by a Nosepass!" "Kanazumi Gym! Nosepass' Secret Weapon!! (Kanazumi Jimu! Nosepass no himitsu heiki!!)" (カナズミジム!ノズパスの秘密兵器!!) March 13, 2003 January 10, 2004 293 290 "Stairway to Devon" "Devon Corporation! Shadow of Team Aqua!! (Debon Koporeshon! Akua-Dan no kage!!)" (デボンコーポレーション!アクア団の影!!) March 20, 2003 January 17, 2004 294 291 "On a Wingull and a Prayer!" "Old Man Hagi and Peeko the Camome! (Hagi Rojin to Kyamome no Piko-chan!)" (ハギ老人とキャモメのピーコちゃん!) March 27, 2003 January 24, 2004 295 292 "Sharpedo Attack!" "Escape! Samehader's Island!! (Dasshutsu! Samehada no shima!!)" (脱出!サメハダーの島!!) April 3, 2003 January 31, 2004 296 293 "Brave the Wave" "Muro Gym! The Surfing Leader Touki Enters! (Murojimu! Naminori ri jimurida - Toki toujou!)" (ムロジム!波乗りジムリーダー·トウキ登場!) April 10, 2003 February 7, 2004 297 294 "Which Wurmple's Which?" "Kemusso VS Kemusso! Which is Which!? (Kemusso VS Kemusso! Dotchi ga dotchi!?)" (ケムッソVSケムッソ!どっちがどっち!?) April 17, 2003 February 14, 2004 298 295 "A Hole Lotta Trouble" "Daigo, Cockodora, Bossgodora! (Daigo, Kokodora, Bosugodora)" (ダイゴ, ココドラ, ボスゴドラ!) April 24, 2003 February 14, 2004 299 296 "Gone Corphishin'" "Roughneck of the Sea! Heigami Enters! (Umibe no abaremono! Heigani toujou!)" (海辺の暴れ者, ヘイガニ登場!) May 1, 2003 February 21, 2004 300 297 "A Corphish Out of Water" "Run, Satoshi! Cross the Ribania River! (Hashire Satoshi! Kibania no kawa o koe!)" (走れサトシ!キバニアの川を越え!) May 8, 2003 February 28, 2004 301 298 "A Mudkip Mission" "The Secret Pond! Full of Mizugorou!? (Himitsu no ike! Mizugoro ga ippai!?)" (秘密の池!ミズゴロウがいっぱい!?) May 15, 2003 March 13, 2004 302 299 "Turning Over a Nuzleaf" "Attack of the Konohana Tribe!! (Konohana-zoku no kogeki!!)" (コノハナ族の襲撃!!) May 22, 2003 April 3, 2004 303 300 "A Three Team Scheme" "Team Magma VS Team Aqua! Secret Base Battle! (Maguma-Dan VS Akua-Dan! Himitsu kichi no tatakai!)" (マグマ団VSアクア団!ひみつきちの戦い!) May 29, 2003 April 17, 2004 304 301 "Seeing is Believing" "Agehunt and Dokucale! The Final Evolution! (Agehanto to Dokukeiru! Shinka no hate ni!)" (アゲハントとドクケイル!進化の果てに!) June 5, 2003 April 24, 2004 305 302 "Ready, Willing, and Sableye" "The Startling Yamirami! (Yamirami de Tokkiri!)" (ヤミラミでドッキリ!) June 12, 2003 May 1, 2004 306 303 "A Meditite Fight" "Asanan and the Battle Girl! In a Storm! (Batorugaru to Asanan! Arashi no naka de!)" (バトルガールとアサナン!嵐の中で!) June 19, 2003 May 8, 2004 307 304 "Just One of the Geysers" "Muro Gym Rematch! Surfing Battlefields! (Muro Jimu saisen! Naminori ri batorufirudo!)" (ムロジム再戦!波乗りバトルフィールド!) June 26, 2003 May 15, 2004 308 305 "Abandon Ship!" "Abandoned Ship! The Creeping Shadow!! (Suterare fuwa! Shinobi yoru kage!!)" (すてられ船!しのびよる影!!) July 3, 2003 May 15, 2004 309 306 "Now that's Flower Power!" "A New Rival for Haruka! Intensive Pokémon Contest Training!! (Haruka ni raibaru! Tokkun Pokémon Kontesuto!!)" (ハルカにライバル!特訓ポケモンコンテスト!!) July 10, 2003 May 22, 2004 310 307 "Having a Wailord of Time" "The Great Starter Pokémon Panic!! (Hajimete no Pokémon de dai panikku!!)" (はじめてのポケモンで大パニック!!) July 17, 2003 May 22, 2004 311 308 "Win, Lose or Drew!" "Haruka! The First Pokémon Contest Challenge!! (Haruka! Pokémon Kontesuto hatsu chosen!!)" (ハルカ!ポケモンコンテスト初挑戦!!) July 24, 2003 May 29, 2004 312 309 "The Spheal of Approval" "Protect the Ocean Museum! Attack of Team Magma!! (Umi no hakubutsukan o mamore! Maguma-Dan no kogeki!!)" (海の博物館を守れ!マグマ団の襲撃!!) July 31, 2003 May 29, 2004 313 310 "Jump for Joy" "Beauty and the Beast! Dirteng and Nurse Joy! (Bijo to yashu!? Dirteng to Joi-san!)" (美女と野獣!?ダーテングとジョーイさん!) August 7, 2003 August 27, 2004 314 311 "A Different Kind of Misty!" "Prasle and Minun! The Mountain Lighthouse!! (Purasuru to Mainan! Yama no toudai!!)" (プラスルとマイナン!山の灯台!!) August 14, 2003 August 27, 2004 315 312 "A Poké-BLOCK Party" "Sing! Pokémon Trick House!! (Utau! Pokémon karakuri yashiki!!)" (歌う!ポケモンからくり屋敷!!) August 21, 2003 September 4, 2004 316 313 "Watt's with Wattson" "Kinsetsu Gym! Tessen's Electric Shock Battle!! (Kinsetsu jimu! Tessen no Dengeki batoru!!)" (キンセツジム!テッセンの電撃バトル!!) August 28, 2003 September 4, 2004 editSeason 7: Advanced Challenge Main article: List of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 317 314 "What You Seed is What You Get" "Kimori's New Technique! Suika Field's Seed Machine Gun!" (キモリの新技!!スイカ畑のタネマシンガン!) September 4, 2003 September 11, 2004 318 315 "Love at First Flight" "Barubeat and Illumise! Dance of Love!" (バルビートとイルミーゼ!愛のダンス!) September 11, 2003 October 16, 2004 319 316 "Let Bagons Be Bagons" "Fly Tatsubay! Towards the Future!!" (飛べ, タツベイ!明日にむかって!!) September 18, 2003 September 18, 2004 320 317 "The Princess and the Togepi" "Enter Kasumi Togepi and the Mirage Kingdom! / (Kasumi toujou! Togepī to mabooshi no oukoku!)" (カスミ登場! トゲピーとまぼろしの王国!) September 25, 2003 September 25, 2004 321 318 "A Togepi Mirage" "Towards The Mirage! Togepi's Paradise!! / (Shinkirou no kanata ni!! Togepī no rakuen!)" (蜃気楼の彼方に! トゲピーの楽園!) October 2, 2003 October 2, 2004 322 319 "Candid Camerupt" "Kachinuki Family! 4 VS 4!!" (かちぬきファミリー!4VS4!!) October 9, 2003 October 9, 2004 323 320 "I Feel Skitty!" "Eneko and Aromatherapy!" (エネコとアロマテラピー!) October 16, 2003 October 23, 2004 324 321 "ZigZag Zangoose" "Zangoose VS Habunake! Rivals Confrontation!!" (ザングースVSハブネーク!ライバル対決!!) October 23, 2003 October 23, 2004 325 322 "Maxxed Out!" "Masato and Masato! Protect Ametama!" (マサトとマサト!アメタマを守れ!) October 30, 2003 October 30, 2004 326 323 "Pros and Con Artists" "Pokémon Contest! Hajiitsuge Convention!" (マサトとマサト!アメタマを守れ!) November 6, 2003 October 30, 2004 327 324 "Come What May!" "VS Charem! Contest Battle!!" (VSチャーレム!コンテストバトル!!) November 13, 2003 November 6, 2004 328 325 "Cheer Pressure" "Prasle and Minun! Road Assistance!?" (プラスルとマイナン!応援の道!?) November 20, 2003 November 6, 2004 329 326 "Game Winning Assist" "Eneco and Assist! Meadow on Donmel!" (エネコとねこのて!ドンメルの牧場!) November 27, 2003 November 13, 2004 330 327 "Fight for the Meteorite" "Team Aqua VS Team Magma Again! Mt. Chimney Battle!!" (マグマ団VSアクア団, 再び!えんとつ山の戦い!!) December 4, 2003 November 13, 2004 331 328 "Poetry Commotion!" "The New Gym Leader, Asuna! The Hole-Filled Battlefield!" (新人ジムリーダー·アスナ!穴だらけのバトルフィールド!) December 11, 2003 November 20, 2004 332 329 "Going, Going, Yawn!" "Heat Badge! Win the Blazing Battle!!" (ヒートバッジ!燃えるバトルでゲットだぜ!!) December 18, 2003 November 20, 2004 333 330 "Going for a Spinda" "Lots of Patcheel! Beyound the Mountains in Search of Happiness!" (パッチールがいっぱい!幸せさがして山の彼方に!) December 25, 2003 November 27, 2004 334 331 "All Torkoal, No Play" "Breaking Through Valley of Steel! Cotoise VS Haganeil!!" (ハガネの谷を突破せよ!コータスVSハガネール!!) January 8, 2004 November 27, 2004 335 332 "Manectric Charge" "Kinetsu Gym, Again! VS Livolt!!" (キンセツジムふたたび!VSライボルト!!) January 15, 2004 December 4, 2004 336 333 "Delcatty Got Your Tongue" "Eneko and Enekororo! Enter the Legendary Pokémon Coordinator!!" (エネコとエネコロロ!伝説のコーディネーター登場!!) January 22, 2004 December 4, 2004 337 334 "Disaster of Disguise" "Enter the Phantom Masked Coordinator!!" (仮面のコーディネーター·ファントム登場!!) January 29, 2004 December 11, 2004 338 335 "Disguise Da Limit" "Shidake Town! Pokémon Contest!!" (シダケタウン!ポケモンコンテスト!!) February 5, 2004 December 11, 2004 339 336 "Take the Lombre Home" "Solrock and Hasubrero! Legend of the Holy Forest!!" (ソルロックとハスブレロ!聖なる森の伝説!) February 12, 2004 January 29, 2005 340 337 "True Blue Swablu" "Sky of Tyltto! Heart of Haruka!!" (チルットの空!ハルカの心!!) February 19, 2004 February 5, 2005 341 338 "Gulpin it Down!" "The Great Gokulin Repelling Strategy!!" (ゴクリン撃退大作戦!!) February 26, 2004 February 12, 2005 342 339 "Exploud and Clear" "Critical Situation! Bakuong VS Juptile!!" (一触即発!バクオングVSジュプトル!!) March 4, 2004 February 19, 2005 343 340 "Go Go Ludicolo!" "Dancing Battle! Runpappa!!" (踊るバトルだ!ルンパッパ!!) March 11, 2004 February 26, 2005 344 341 "A Double Dilemma" "Papa is Idol? False Gym Leader!!" (パパはアイドル!?いつわりのジムリーダー!!) March 18, 2004 March 5, 2005 345 342 "Love, Petalburg Style!" "Touka Gym Crisis! Household Crisis!!" (トウカジムの危機!家庭の危機!!) March 25, 2004 March 12, 2005 346 343 "Balance of Power" "Touka Gym! The Fifth Badge!!" (トウカジム戦!五つ目のバッジ!!) April 1, 2004 March 19, 2005 347 344 "A Six Pack Attack!" "Prof. Ookido and Prof. Odamaki! Secret Base Battle!!" (オーキド博士とオダマキ博士!秘密基地の戦い!!) April 8, 2004 March 26, 2005 348 345 "The Bicker the Better" "Tag Battle! Satoshi VS Haruka!?" (タッグバトル!サトシVSハルカ!?) April 15, 2004 April 2, 2005 349 346 "Grass Hysteria!" "King of the Forbidden Forest! Fushigibana!!" (禁断の森の王者!フシギバナ!!) April 22, 2004 April 9, 2005 350 347 "Hokey Pokéballs" "Fushigidane and Fushigidane! Regaining the Monsterballs!!" (フシギダネとフシギダネ!モンスターボールを取り返せ!!) April 29, 2004 April 16, 2005 351 348 "Whiscash and Ash" "Showdown! The Fishing Master and the Giant Namazun!!" (対決!巨大ナマズンと釣り名人!!) May 6, 2004 April 23, 2005 352 349 "Me, Myself and Time" "Yajilon and the Ruins in the Mist!" (ヤジロンと霧の中の遺跡!) May 13, 2004 April 30, 2005 353 350 "A Fan with a Plan!" "Forbidable Enemy? Mother Coordinator Enters!" (強敵!?ママさんコーディネーター登場!) May 20, 2004 May 7, 2005 354 351 "Cruisin' for a Losin'" "Pokémon Contest! Ruibosu Tournament!!" (ポケモンコンテスト!ルイボス大会!!) May 27, 2004 May 14, 2005 355 352 "Pearls Are a Spoink's Best Friends!" "Baneboo's Lost Object!?" (バネブーのさがしもの!?) June 3, 2004 May 21, 2005 356 353 "That's Just Swellow" "Beginning Challenge! Sky Match - PokéRinger!!" (初挑戦!空中競技·ポケリンガ!!) June 10, 2004 May 28, 2005 357 354 "Take This House and Shuppet" "The Mansion of Kagebouzu!" (カゲボウズの館!) June 17, 2004 June 4, 2005 358 355 "A Shroomish Skirmish" "The Fighting King of the Forest? Wakasyamo VS Kinogassa!" (森の格闘王!?ワカシャモVSキノガッサ!) June 24, 2004 June 11, 2005 359 356 "Unfair-Weather Friends" "Powalen of the Weather Research Center" (お天気研究所のポワルン) July 1, 2004 June 18, 2005 360 357 "Who's Flying Now?" "Hiwamaki City's Feather Carnival!!" (ヒワマキシティのフェザーカーニバル!!) July 8, 2004 June 25, 2005 361 358 "Sky High Gym Battle!" "Hiwamaki Gym! Battle in Sky!!" (ヒワマキジム!大空の戦い!!) July 15, 2004 July 9, 2005 362 359 "Lights, Camerupt, Action!" "The Film's Riding on Bakuuda!!" (映画はバクーダに乗って!!) July 22, 2004 July 16, 2005 363 360 "Crazy as a Lunatone" "Mystery! A Pokémon from Space!?" (神秘!宇宙から来たポケモン!?) July 29, 2004 August 20, 2005 364 361 "The Garden of Eatin'" "Banana Namakero Park and Kabigon!!" (バナナナマケロ園のカビゴン!!) August 5, 2004 August 27, 2005 365 362 "A Scare to Remember" "Pikachu, Joining Team Rocket!?" (ピカチュウ, ロケット団に入る!?) August 12, 2004 September 3, 2005 366 363 "Pokéblock, Stock and Berry" "Arrival on Minamo City! Pokéblocks and Aerial Ace!" (ミナモシティ到着!ポロックとつばめがえし!) August 19, 2004 September 3, 2005 367 364 "Lessons in Lilycove" "Pokémon Contest! Minamo Tournament!!" (ポケモンコンテスト!ミナモ大会!!) August 26, 2004 September 10, 2005 368 365 "Judgment Day" "The Three Animal Appearance! The Referee School Island!" (あの三匹登場!審判学校の島!) September 2, 2004 September 10, 2005 editSeason 8: Advanced Battle Main article: List of Pokémon: Advanced Battle episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 369 366 "Clamperl of Wisdom" "Baneboo and Pearlulu! Seek the Pearl! / (Pāruru to Banebū! Shinju o sagase!)" (パールルとバネブー!しんじゅをさがせ!) September 9, 2004 September 17, 2005 370 367 "The Relicanth Really Can" "Glanth and the Deep Sea Treasure! / (Jīransu to shinkai no hihou!)" (ジーランスと深海の秘宝!) September 16, 2004 September 24, 2005 371 368 "The Evolutionary War" "Huntail and Sakurabyss! Evolution Mystery! / (Hantēiru to Sakurabisu! Shinka no nazo!)" (ハンテールとサクラビス!進化の謎!) September 23, 2004 October 1, 2005 372 369 "Training Wrecks" "Muscle Battle!? Double Battle!! / (Kinniku Batoru!? Daburu Batoru!!)" (筋肉バトル!?ダブルバトル!!) September 30, 2004 October 8, 2005 373 370 "Gaining Groudon" "Groudon VS Kyogre (Part 1) / (Guradon VS Kaiōga! (Zenpen))" (グラードンVSカイオーガ!(前編)) October 7, 2004 October 15, 2005 374 371 "The Scuffle of Legends" "Groudon VS Kyogre (Part 2) / (Guradon VS Kaiōga! (Kouhen))" (グラードンVSカイオーガ!(後編)) October 14, 2004 October 22, 2005 375 372 "It's Still Rocket Roll to Me" "Fuu and Ran! Space Center Battle! / (Fuu to Ran! Uchuu Senta no tatakai!)" (フウとラン!宇宙センターの戦い!) October 21, 2004 October 29, 2005 376 373 "Solid as a Solrock" "Tokusane Gym! Solrock and Lunatone! / (Tokusane Jimu! Sorurokku to Runatōn!)" (トクサネジム!ソルロックとルナトーン!) October 28, 2004 November 5, 2005 -- -- "Shaking Island Battle! Dojotchi VS Namazun!!/ (Yureru Shima no Tatakai! Dojotchi vs Namazun!!)" (ゆれる島の戦い!ドジョッチVSナマズン!!) Unaired Unaired 377 374 "Vanity Affair" "Seaman! Elite Four Genji Enters! / (Umi no Otoko! Shitennou Genji Toujou!!)" (海の男!四天王ゲンジ登場!!) November 4, 2004 November 12, 2005 378 375 "Where's Armaldo?" "Island of Dr. Moroboshi! Fossil Pokémon Appear! / (Dokutā Moroboshi no Shima! Kaseki Pokemon Arawareru!!)" (ドクター·モロボシの島!化石ポケモン現る!!) November 11, 2004 November 19, 2005 379 376 "A Cacturne for the Worse" "Izabe Island Pokémon Contest! Beware the Rival!! / (Izabe Shima Pokemon Kontesuto! Ribaru Nikio Tsukero!!)" (イザベ島ポケモンコンテスト!ライバルに気をつけろ!!) November 18, 2004 November 26, 2005 380 377 "Claydol Big and Tall" "Sealed the Huge Nendoll!! / (Kyodai Nendōru wo Fuuinse yo!!)" (巨大ネンドールを封印せよ!!) November 25, 2004 December 3, 2005 381 378 "Once in a Mawile" "Falling in Love with Kucheat! Hasubrero's Flower Arrangement!! / (Koi suru Kuchīto! Hasuburero no Hanamichi!!)" (恋するクチート!ハスブレロの花道!!) December 2, 2004 December 10, 2005 382 379 "Beg, Burrow and Steal" "Nuckrar and Vibrava! Lake of Illusion!! / (Nakkurā to Biburāba! Maboroshi no Mizuumi!)" (ナックラーとビブラーバ!幻の湖!!) December 9, 2004 December 17, 2005 383 380 "Absol-ute Disaster!" "Absol! Creeping Shadow of Disaster" (アブソル!忍び寄るわざわいの影) December 16, 2004 January 7, 2006 384 381 "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt" "Catch Yukiwarashi!" (ユキワラシをつかまえろ!) December 23, 2004 January 14, 2006 385 382 "Do I Hear a Ralts?" "Rescue Ralts! Hurry Masato!" (ラルトスを救え!急げマサト!) January 6, 2005 January 21, 2006 386 383 "The Great Eight Fate" "Rune Gym! Artist of Water - Adan! (Part 1)" (ルネジム!水のアーティスト·アダン!(前編)) January 13, 2005 January 28, 2006 387 384 "Eight Ain't Enough" "Rune Gym! Artist of Water - Adan! (Part 2)" (ルネジム!水のアーティスト·アダン!(後編)) January 20, 2005 January 28, 2006 388 385 "Showdown at Linoone" "Massaguma! The Shape of Friendship!?" (マッスグマ!友情のカタチ!?) January 27, 2005 February 4, 2006 389 386 "Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?" "Sohano of Mirage Island!" (まぼろし島のソーナノ!) February 3, 2005 February 4, 2006 390 387 "Date Expectations" "Rollout! Loving Donfan" (ころがれ!恋するドンファン!) February 10, 2005 April 1, 2006 391 388 "Mean with Envy" "Disorderly Melee! Pokémon Contest - Kinagi Convention! (Part 1)" (混戦, 混乱!ポケモンコンテスト·キナギ大会!(前編)) February 17, 2005 April 1, 2006 392 389 "Pacifidlog Jam!" "Disorderly Melee! Pokémon Contest - Kinagi Convention! (Part 2)" (混戦, 混乱!ポケモンコンテスト·キナギ大会!(後編)) February 24, 2005 April 8, 2006 393 390 "Berry, Berry Interesting" "Haruka Deliciously Gets Gonbe!!" (ハルカデリシャスで, ゴンベGETかも!!) March 3, 2005 February 11, 2006 394 391 "Less is Morrison!" "Enter the Rivals! Masamune and the Dumbber!" (ライバル登場!マサムネとダンバル!!) March 24, 2005 February 11, 2006 395 392 "The Ribbon Cup Caper!" "Mysterious Thief Bannai and the Ribbon Cup!!" (怪盗バンナイとリボンカップ!!) March 17, 2005 February 18, 2006 396 -- "Satoshi and Haruka! Heated Battles in Hoenn!!" (サトシとハルカ!ホウエンでの熱きバトル!!) March 24, 2005 Unaired 397 393 "Hi Ho Silver Wind!" "Begin! Grand Festival (1)!!" (開幕!グランドフェスティバル①!!) April 7, 2005 February 18, 2006 398 394 "Deceit and Assist" "Fierce Fighting! Grand Festival (2)!!" (熱闘!グランドフェスティバル!! ②) April 7, 2005 February 25, 2006 399 395 "Rhapsody in Drew" "Deciding Match! Grand Festival! (3)" (決戦!グランドフェスティバル!! ③) April 7, 2005 February 25, 2006 400 396 "Island Time" "Let's Go with Survival" (サバイバルでいこう!) April 14, 2005 March 4, 2006 401 397 "Like a Meowth to a Flame" "Saiyuu City Arrival! Nyarth in Boots!?" (サイユウシティ到着!長靴をはいたニャース!?) April 21, 2005 March 4, 2006 402 398 "Saved by the Beldum" "Start the Prelimaries! Masamune Appears!!" (予備選スタート!マサムネ登場!!) April 28, 2005 March 11, 2006 403 399 "From Brags to Riches" "Opening! Saiyuu Tournament!!" (開幕!サイユウ大会!!) May 5, 2005 March 11, 2006 404 400 "Shocks and Bonds" "To the Tournament Finals! Everyday a Heated Battle!" (決勝トーナメントへ!熱き戦いの日々!) May 12, 2005 March 18, 2006 405 401 "A Judgment Brawl" "And... Continue the Battle that Cannot be Lost!" (そして...負けられない戦いは続く!!) May 19, 2005 March 18, 2006 406 402 "Choose It or Lose It!" "Rival Confrontation! VS Masamune!" (ライバル対決!VSマサムネ!) May 26, 2005 March 25, 2006 407 403 "At the End of the Fray" "The Last Fierce Fighting! The Road to the Championship!!" (最後の激闘!優勝への道!!) June 16, 2005 March 25, 2006 408 404 "The Scheme Team" "Enishida and the Battle Frontier!" (エニシダとバトルフロンティア!) June 23, 2005 April 8, 2006 409 405 "The Right Place and the Right Mime" "Ookido's Laboratory! All Members Gather!!" (オーキド研究所!全員集合!!) June 30, 2005 April 15, 2006 410 406 "A Real Cleffa-Hanger" "Mt. Moon! With Py, Pippi and Pixy!" (おつきみやま!ピィとピッピとピクシーと!) July 7, 2005 April 15, 2006 411 407 "Numero Uno Articuno" "First Battle! Battle Factory (Part 1)" (初陣!バトルファクトリー!(前編)) July 21, 2005 April 22, 2006 412 408 "The Symbol Life" "First Battle! Battle Factory (Part 2)" (初陣!バトルファクトリー!(後編)) July 28, 2005 April 22, 2006 413 409 "Hooked on Onix" "The Kingdom of Iwark!!" (イワークの王国!!) August 4, 2005 May 6, 2006 414 410 "Rough, Tough Jigglypuff" "Purin's Song, Papa's Song!" (プリンの歌, パパの歌!) August 11, 2005 May 13, 2006 415 411 "On Cloud Arcanine" "Rival Confrontation! Get Windie!" (ライバル対決!ウインディをゲットかも!) August 18, 2005 May 20, 2006 416 412 "Sitting Psyduck" "Koduck's Depression!" (コダックの憂鬱!) August 25, 2005 May 27, 2006 417 413 "Hail to the Chef" "Nyula and Barrierd! Whose Restaurant!?" (ニューラとバリヤード!どっちのレストラン!?) September 1, 2005 June 3, 2006 418 414 "Caterpie's Big Dilemma" "Evolution! That Mystery and Wonder" (進化!その神秘と奇跡!!) September 8, 2005 June 10, 2006 419 415 "The Saffron Con" "Pokémon Contest - Yamabuki Convention!! (Part 1)" (ポケモンコンテスト·ヤマブキ大会!!(前編)) September 15, 2005 June 17, 2006 420 416 "A Hurdle for Squirtle" "Pokémon Contest - Yamabuki Convention!! (Part 2)" (ポケモンコンテスト·ヤマブキ大会!!(後編)) September 22, 2005 June 24, 2006 421 417 "Pasta La Vista" "Hand to Hand Fighting Dojo! Satoshi VS Haruka!" (格闘道場!サトシVSハルカ!) September 29, 2005 July 8, 2006 editSeason 9: Battle Frontier Main article: List of Pokémon: Battle Frontier episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States 422 418 "Fear Factor Phony" "Psychic VS Ghost! Midnight Duel!? (Esupā vs Gōsuto! Mayonaka no Kettō!?)" (エスパーVSゴースト!真夜中の決闘!?) October 6, 2005 September 8, 2006 423 419 "Sweet Baby James" "Manene Enters! House of Relaxation! (Manene Tōjō! Kyūsoku no Yakata!)" (マネネ登場!休息の館!) October 13, 2005 September 9, 2006 424 420 "A Chip Off the Old Brock" "Mizugorou and Mokoko! The Wonder Drug of Love!? (Mizugorō to Mokoko! Koi no Tokkōyaku!?)" (ミズゴロウとモココ!恋の特効薬!?) October 20, 2005 September 16, 2006 425 421 "Wheel of Frontier" "Battle Arena! Fighting Showdown!! (Batoru Arīna! Kakutō Taiketsu!!)" (バトルアリーナ!格闘対決!!) October 27, 2005 September 16, 2006 426 422 "May's Egg-cellent Adventure!" "The Breeding Center and the Pokémon Eggs! (Sodateyasan to Pokemon no Tamago!)" (そだて屋さんとポケモンのタマゴ!) November 3, 2005 September 23, 2006 427 423 "Weekend Warrior" "The Rival is a Salaryman!? (Raibaru wa Sararīman!?)" (ライバルはサラリーマン!?) November 10, 2005 September 23, 2006 428 424 "On Olden Pond" "The Lake of Hakuryu! (Hakuryū no Mizuumi!)" (ハクリューの湖!) November 17, 2005 September 30, 2006 429 425 "Tactics Theatrics!!" "Battle Dome! Fusion of Fire and Water!! (Batoru Dōmu! Honoo to Mizu no Fyūjon!!)" (バトルドーム!炎と水のフュージョン!!) November 24, 2005 September 30, 2006 430 426 "Reversing the Charges" "Startling! Frightening! Elekid!! (Dokkiri! Bikkuri! Erekiddo!!)" (ドッキリ!ビックリ!エレキッド!!) December 1, 2005 October 7, 2006 431 427 "The Green Guardian" "Pokémon Ranger Appears! Celebi Rescue Operation!! (Pokemon Renjā Tōjō! Serebyi Kyūshutsu Sakusen!!)" (ポケモンレンジャー登場!セレビィ救出作戦!!) December 8, 2005 October 7, 2006 432 428 "From Cradle to Save!" "Usohachi and the Ninja School! (Usohachi to Ninja Sukūru!!)" (ウソハチと忍者スクール!!) December 15, 2005 October 14, 2006 433 429 "Time-Warp Heals All Wounds!" "Haruka Travels Through Time!! (Toki o Koeru Haruka!!)" (時を超えるハルカ!!) December 22, 2005 October 14, 2006 434 430 "Queen of the Serpentine!" "Fierce Fighting At The Battle Tube! VS Tube Queen Azami!! (Nettō Batoru Chūbu! VS Chūbu Kuīn, Azami!!)" (熱闘バトルチューブ!VSチューブクイーン·アザミ!!) January 5, 2006 October 21, 2006 435 431 "Off the Unbeaten Path!" "Who Single-Handedly has the Victory!? Pokemon Orienteering!! (Yūshō wa dare no te ni!? Pokemon Orientēringu!!)" (優勝は誰の手に!?ポケモンオリエンテーリング!!) January 12, 2006 October 21, 2006 436 432 "Harley Rides Again" "Gonbe's Debut Battle! An Earnest Fight with Hari!! (Gonbe no Debyūsen! Hārī to Shinken Shōbu!!)" (ゴンベのデビュー戦!ハーリーと真剣勝負!!) January 19, 2006 October 28, 2006 437 433 "Odd Pokémon Out" "Juptile VS Tropius! The Meadow Duel!! (Juputoru VS Toropiusu! Sōgen no Kettō!!)" (ジュプトルVSトロピウス!草原の決闘!!) January 26, 2006 October 28, 2006 438 434 "Spontaneous Combusken" "Pokémon Contest! Yuzuriha Convention!! (Pokemon Kontesuto! Yuzuriha Taikai!!)" (ポケモンコンテスト!ユズリハ大会!!) February 2, 2006 November 4, 2006 439 435 "Cutting the Ties that Bind" "Jukain! Dawn of Revival!! (Jukain! Fukkatsu no Yoake!!)" (ジュカイン!復活の夜明け!!) February 9, 2006 November 4, 2006 440 436 "Ka Boom with a View" "Intense Battle! Jungle Battle at the Battle Palace!! (Gekitō! Batoru Paresu de Janguru Batoru!!)" (激闘!バトルパレスでジャングルバトル!!) February 16, 2006 November 10, 2006 441 437 "King and Queen for a Day" "Usohachi King and Manene Queen!? (Usohachi Kingu to Manene Kuīn!?)" (ウソハチキングとマネネクイーン!?) February 23, 2006 November 10, 2006 442 438 "Curbing the Crimson Tide" "The Red Inazuma Skyscraper! (Matenrō no Akai Inazuma!)" (摩天楼の赤いイナズマ!) March 2, 2006 November 11, 2006 443 439 "What I Did for Love" "Decisive Game! Haruka VS Takeshi!! (Ooichiban! Haruka vs Takeshi!!)" (大一番!ハルカVSタケシ!!) March 9, 2006 November 11, 2006 444 440 "Three Jynx and a Baby" "Muchul and the three Rougela Sisters!! (Muchūru to Rūjura San Shimai!!)" (ムチュールとルージュラ三姉妹!!) March 9, 2006 November 18, 2006 445 441 "Talking a Good Game!" "Tower Tycoon, Lila Enters! (Tawā Taikūn, Rira Tōjō!)" (タワータイクーン, リラ登場!) March 16, 2006 November 25, 2006 446 442 "Second Times the Charm!" "Battle Tower! Telepathy Battle! (Batoru Tawā! Ishindenshin Batoru!!)" (バトルタワー!以心伝心バトル!!) March 23, 2006 November 27, 2006 447 443 "Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis! (Part One)" "Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!! (Part One) (Pokemon Renjā! Deokishisu Kuraishisu!! Zenpen)" (ポケモンレンジャー! デオキシス·クライシス!! 前編) April 13, 2006 October 28, 2006 448 444 "Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis! (Part Two)" "Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!! (Part Two) (Pokemon Renjā! Deokishisu Kuraishisu!! Kōhen)" (ポケモンレンジャー! デオキシス·クライシス!! 後編) April 13, 2006 October 28, 2006 449 445 "All That Glitters is not Golden!" "Usokkie! Gold Legend! (Usokkī! Ōgon Densetsu!?)" (ウソッキー!黄金伝説!?) April 20, 2006 November 28, 2006 450 446 "New Plot- Odd Lot!" "Hari and Team Rocket! The Formation of a Villain Alliance!? (Hārī ando Roketto Dan! Akuyaku Dōmei Kessei!?)" (ハーリー&ロケット団 悪役同盟結成!?) April 27, 2006 November 29, 2006 451 447 "Going for Choke!" "Haruka VS Musashi! The Final Contest! (Haruka VS Musashi! Saigo no Kontesuto!!)" (ハルカVSムサシ!最後のコンテスト!!) May 4, 2006 November 30, 2006 452 448 "The Ole' Berate and Switch" "Team Rocket Breakup!? Respective Roads! (Roketto Dan Kaisan!? Sorezore no Michi!)" (ロケット団解散!?それぞれの道!) May 11, 2006 December 4, 2006 453 449 "Grating Spaces" "Takeshi and Satoshi! Protect Nibi Gym in a Tag Battle!! (Takeshi ando Satoshi! Taggu Batoru de Nibi Jimu o Mamore!!)" (タケシ&サトシ!タッグバトルでニビジムを守れ!!) May 18, 2006 December 5, 2006 454 450 "Battling the Enemy Within" "Battle Pyramid! VS Regirock!! (Batoru Piramiddo! VS Rejirokku!!)" (バトルピラミッド!VSレジロック!!) May 25, 2006 December 6, 2006 455 451 "Slaking Kong" "Marvel! Mountain of the Giant Kekking! (Kyōi! Kyodai Kekkingu no Yama!!)" (驚異!巨大ケッキングの山!!) June 8, 2006 December 7, 2006 456 452 "May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!" "Opening! Pokémon Contest, Grand Festival! (Kaimaku! Pokemon Kontesuto Gurando Fesutibaru!!)" (開幕!ポケモンコンテスト·グランドフェスティバル!!) June 15, 2006 December 11, 2006 457 453 "Thinning the Hoard!" "Haruka VS Hari! Double Battle on Stage! (Haruka VS Hārī! Daburu Batoru de Sutēji On!!)" (ハルカVSハーリー!ダブルバトルでステージ·オン!!) June 22, 2006 December 12, 2006 458 454 "Channeling the Battle Zone" "Haruka VS Shuu! The last battle! (Haruka vs Shū! Saigo no tatakai!!)" (ハルカVSシュウ!最後の戦い!!) June 29, 2006 December 13, 2006 459 455 "Aipom and Circumstance" "Aipom and the King! (Eipamu to Ōsama!)" (エイパムと王様!) July 6, 2006 December 14, 2006 460 456 "Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight!" "Perap and the Pokémon Comedian! (Perappu to Pokemon Manzai!)" (ペラップとポケモン漫才!) July 20, 2006 January 06, 2007 461 457 "Duels of the Jungle" "Attack! The Stray Manyula!! (Shūgeki! Hagure Manyūra!!)" (襲撃!はぐれマニューラ!!) July 27, 2006 January 13, 2007 462 458 "Overjoyed!" "Battle Pyramid Again! VS Registeel! (Batoru Piramiddo Futatabi! VS Rejisuchiru!!)" (バトルピラミッド再び!VSレジスチル!!) August 3, 2006 January 20, 2007 463 459 "The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing" "Haruka vs Shuu! Rivals Forever (Haruka VS Shū! Raibaru yo Eien ni!!)" (ハルカVSシュウ!ライバルよ永遠に!!) August 10, 2006 January 27, 2007 464 460 "Pinch Healing!" "The Pokémon Center is Very Busy! (Pokemon Sentā wa Ooisogashi!)" (ポケモンセンターはおおいそがし!) August 17, 2006 February 3, 2007 465 461 "Gathering The Gang of Four" "First Pokémon! Final Battle! (Saisho no Pokemon! Saigo no Tatakai!!)" (最初のポケモン!最後の戦い!!) August 24, 2006 February 10, 2007 466 462 "Pace - The Final Frontier!" "Deciding Match! VS Regice!! (Kessen! VS Rejiaisu!!)" (決戦!VSレジアイス!!) August 31, 2006 February 17, 2007 467 463 "Once More with Reeling" "Satoshi VS Haruka! Last Battle!! (Satoshi VS Haruka! Rasuto Batoru!!)" (サトシVSハルカ!ラストバトル!!) September 7, 2006 February 24, 2007 468 464 "Home is Where the Start Is" "End of a Journey, Yet Beginning of a Journey (Tabi no Owari, soshite Tabi no Hajimari!)" (旅の終わり, そして旅の始まり!) September 14, 2006 March 3, 2007 editPocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl (series 3) editSeason 10: Diamond and Pearl Main article: List of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States United Kingdom 469 465 "Following a Maiden's Voyage!" "Setting Off! From Futaba Town to Masago Town!!" (旅立ち!フタバタウンからマサゴタウンへ!! Tabidachi! Futaba Taun kara Masago Taun e!!) September 28, 2006 April 20, 2007 February 4, 2008 470 466 "Two Degrees of Separation!" "Find Pikachu! Route 202!" (ピカチュウをさがせ!202番道路! Pikachū o sagase! 202-ban Dōro!) September 28, 2006 April 20, 2007 February 5, 2008 471 467 "When Pokémon Worlds Collide!" "Rival Battle! Three versus Three!!" (ライバルバトル!三対三!! Raibaru Batoru! San tai san!!) September 28, 2006 April 20, 2007 February 6, 2008 472 468 "Dawn of a New Era!" "Pochama versus Subomie! Hikari's First Battle!!" (ポッチャマ対スボミー!ヒカリ初バトル!! Potchama tai Subomī! Hikari hatsu Batoru!!) October 5, 2006 June 7, 2007 February 7, 2008 473 469 "Gettin' Twiggy with It!" "Naetle! I'll Get You!" (ナエトル!ゲットだぜ! Naetoru! Getto da ze!) October 19, 2006 June 11, 2007 February 8, 2008 474 470 "Different Strokes for Different Blokes!" "Bewilder Forest! Shinji Returns!!" (迷いの森!シンジふたたび!! Mayoi no Mori! Shinji futatabi!!) October 26, 2006 June 12, 2007 February 11, 2008 475 471 "Like it or Lup It!" "Pochama Tries its Hardest!!" (ポッチャマがんばる!! Potchama ganbaru!!) November 2, 2006 June 13, 2007 February 12, 2008 476 472 "Gymbaliar!" "Gureggru of the Mysterious Gym!" (なぞのジムのグレッグル! Nazo no Jimu no Guregguru!) November 9, 2006 June 14, 2007 February 13, 2008 477 473 "Setting the World on its Buneary!" "Let's Play With Mimirol!?" (ミミロルとあそぼう!? Mimiroru to asobō!?) November 16, 2006 June 18, 2007 February 14, 2008 478 474 "Not on My Watch Ya Don't!" "Pokétch Unavailable!?" (ポケッチ入手困難!? Poketchi nyūshukonnan!?) November 23, 2006 June 19, 2007 February 15, 2008 479 475 "Mounting a Coordinator Assault!" "Hikari! Contest Debut!!" (ヒカリ!コンテストデビュー!! Hikari! Kontesuto debyū!!) December 7, 2006 June 20, 2007 February 18, 2008 480 476 "Arrival of a Rival!" "Contest Battle! Rival Confrontation!!" (コンテストバトル!ライバル対決!! Kontesuto Batoru! Raibaru taiketsu!!) December 14, 2006 June 21, 2007 February 19, 2008 481 477 "A Staravia Is Born!" "Mukkuru Tries its Hardest" (ムックルがんばる Mukkuru ganbaru) December 21, 2006 June 25, 2007 February 20, 2008 482 478 "Leave it to Brocko!" "Leave it to Takeshi!" (タケシにおまかせ! Takeshi ni omakase!) December 21, 2006 June 26, 2007 February 21, 2008 483 479 "Shapes of Things to Come!" "Kurogane Gym! Hyouta vs. Shinji!!" (クロガネジム!ヒョウタVSシンジ!! Kurogane Jimu! Hyōta VS Shinji!!) January 11, 2007 June 27, 2007 February 22, 2008 484 480 "A Gruff Act to Follow!" "Zugaidos vs. Pikachu" (ズガイドスVSピカチュウ Zugaidosu VS Pikachū) January 18, 2007 June 28, 2007 February 24, 2008 485 481 "Wild in the Streets!" "Great Charge of Ancient Pokémon!" (古代ポケモン大進撃! Kodai Pokémon daishingeki!) January 25, 2007 July 2, 2007 February 25, 2008 486 482 "O'er The Rampardos We Watched!" "At Kurogane Gym, Again! Decisive Match: Rampard!!" (クロガネジムふたたび!決戦ラムパルド!! Kurogane Jimu futatabi! Kessen Ramuparudo!!) February 1, 2007 July 3, 2007 February 26, 2008 487 483 "Twice Smitten, Once Shy!" "I'll Get Pachirisu......Any Need to Worry!?" (パチリスゲットで......大丈夫!? Pachirisu getto de......daijōbu!?) February 8, 2007 July 5, 2007 February 27, 2008 488 484 "Mutiny in the Bounty!" "Pokémon Hunter J!" (ポケモンハンターJ! Pokémon Hantā Jē!) February 22, 2007 July 9, 2007 February 28, 2008 489 485 "Ya See We Want an Evolution!" "The Strongest Koiking and the Most Beautiful Hinbass!" (最強のコイキングと最も美しいヒンバス! Saikyō no Koikingu to mottomo utsukushii Hinbasu!) March 1, 2007 July 10, 2007 March 2, 2008 490 486 "Borrowing on Bad Faith!" "Pachirisu vs. Eipam! Contest Battle!!" (パチリスVSエイパム!コンテストバトル!! Pachirisu vs Eipamu! Kontesuto Batoru!!) March 8, 2007 July 11, 2007 March 3, 2008 491 487 "Faced With Steelix Determination!" "Roaring Haganeil! Protect the Bippa Village!!" (爆走ハガネール!ビッパの村を守れ!! Bakusō Haganēru! Bippa no mura o mamore!!) March 15, 2007 July 12, 2007 March 4, 2008 492 488 "Cooking up a Sweet Story!" "Showdown! Satoshi versus Pikachu!?" (対決!サトシ対ピカチュウ!? Taiketsu! Satoshi tai Pikachū!?) March 29, 2007 July 16, 2007 March 5, 2008 493 489 "Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan!" "The Gifted Roserade and the Flower Legend" (怪傑ロズレイドと花伝説 Kaiketsu Rozureido to hana densetsu) March 29, 2007 September 1, 2007 March 6, 2008 494 490 "Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!" "Pokémon Contest! Sonō Conference!!" (ポケモンコンテスト!ソノオ大会!! Pokémon Kontesuto! Sonō Taikai!!) April 5, 2007 September 1, 2007 March 9, 2008 495 491 "Settling a Not-So-Old Score!" "Decisive Battle! Pochama vs. Pottaishi!!" (決戦!ポッチャマVSポッタイシ!! Kessen! Potchama VS Pottaishi!!) April 5, 2007 September 8, 2007 April 7, 2008 496 492 "Drifloon on the Wind!" "Fuwante and the Messenger of the North Wind!" (フワンテと北風の使い! Fuwante to kitakaze no tsukai!) April 12, 2007 September 15, 2007 April 8, 2008 497 493 "The Champ Twins!" "Satoshi and Hikari! Any Need to Worry in a Tag Battle!?" (サトシとヒカリ!タッグバトルで大丈夫!? Satoshi to Hikari! Taggu Batoru de daijōbu!?) April 12, 2007 September 22, 2007 April 9, 2008 498 494 "Some Enchanted Sweetening!" "Hakutai Forest! Minomutchi Evolution Strategy!!" (ハクタイの森!ミノムッチ進化作戦!! Hakutai no Mori! Minomutchi shinka sakusen!!) April 19, 2007 September 29, 2007 April 10, 2008 499 495 "The Grass-Type is Always Greener!" "Naetle versus Naetle! Speed Showdown!!" (ナエトル対ナエトル!スピード対決!! Naetoru tai Naetoru! Supīdo taiketsu!!) April 26, 2007 October 6, 2007 April 11, 2008 500 496 "An Angry Combeenation!" "The Beequeen of the Amber Castle!" (琥珀の城のビークイン! Kohaku no Shiro no Bīkuin!) May 3, 2007 October 13, 2007 April 14, 2008 501 497 "All Dressed up With Somewhere to go!" "I Like You! Pokémon Cosplay Convention!!" (スキです!ポケモンなりきり大会!! Suki desu! Pokémon Narikiri Taikai!!) May 10, 2007 October 20, 2007 April 15, 2008 502 498 "Buizel Your Way Out of This!" "Buoysel! The Road to the Strongest!!" (ブイゼル!最強への道!! Buizeru! Saikyō e no michi!!) May 17, 2007 October 27, 2007 April 16, 2008 503 499 "An Elite Meet and Greet" "Goyō of the Four Heavenly Kings and Dotakun" (四天王ゴヨウとドータクン Shitennō Goyō to Dōtakun) May 24, 2007 November 3, 2007 April 17, 2008 504 500 "A Secret Sphere of Influence" "Sinnoh's Space-time Legend!" (シンオウ時空伝説! Shin'ō jikū densetsu!) May 31, 2007 November 10, 2007 April 18, 2008 505 501 "The Grass Menagerie" "Hakutai Gym! Vs. Natane!!" (ハクタイジム!VSナタネ!! Hakutai Jimu! VS Natane!!) June 7, 2007 November 17, 2007 April 21, 2008 506 502 "One Big Happiny Family" "Explosive Birth! Cycling Road!!" (爆誕!サイクリングロード!! Bakutan! Saikuringu Rōdo!!) June 21, 2007 November 24, 2007 April 22, 2008 507 503 "Steamboat Willies" "Pikachu's in Charge!" (ピカチュウのおるすばん! Pikachū no orusuban!) July 5, 2007 December 1, 2007 April 23, 2008 508 504 "Top-Down Training" "Enter Champion Shirona!!" (チャンピオン·シロナ登場!! Chanpion Shirona tōjō!!) July 19, 2007 December 8, 2007 April 24, 2008 509 505 "A Stand Up Sit Down" "Hikari, Nozomi, and a Double Performance!!" (ヒカリとノゾミとダブルパフォーマンス!! Hikari to Nozomi to Daburu Pafōmansu!!) July 26, 2007 December 15, 2007 April 25, 2008 510 506 "The Electrike Company" "Rakurai Practice Center!!" (ラクライ訓練センター!! Rakurai kunren sentā!!) August 9, 2007 December 22, 2007 April 28, 2008 511 507 "Malice in Wonderland!" "Mumage! Escape From the Nightmare!" (ムウマージ!悪夢からの脱出!! Mūmāji! Akumu kara no dasshutsu!!) August 16, 2007 December 29, 2007 April 29, 2008 512 508 "Mass Hip-po-sis!" "Save the Stray Hipopotas!" (迷子のヒポポタスを助けろ! Maigo no Hipopotasu o tasukero!) August 23, 2007 January 5, 2008 April 30, 2008 513 509 "Ill-Will Hunting" "Hunter J Returns! Protect Tatetops!!" (ハンターJ再び!タテトプスを守れ!! Hantā Jē futatabi! Tatetopusu o mamore!!) August 30, 2007 January 12, 2008 May 1, 2008 514 510 "A Maze-ing Race!" "Maze Shuffle! Everybody Hustle!!" (迷路でシャッフル!みんなでハッスル!! Meiro de shaffuru! Minna de hassuru!!) September 13, 2007 January 19, 2008 May 2, 2008 515 511 "Sandshrew's Locker!" "Miru, Casey, and the Bottom of the Water!" (ミルとケーシィと水の底! Miru to Kēshī to mizu no soko!) September 27, 2007 January 26, 2008 May 5, 2008 516 -- "Satoshi and Hikari! Head for a New Adventure!!" (サトシとヒカリ!新たなる冒険に向かって!! Satoshi to Hikari! Aratanaru bōken ni mukatte!!) September 27, 2007 N/A N/A 517 512 "Dawn's Early Night!" "Pokémon Contest! Yosuga Convention!!" (ポケモンコンテスト!ヨスガ大会!! Pokémon Kontesto! Yosuga Taikai!!) October 4, 2007 January 26, 2008 May 6, 2008 518 513 "Tag! We're It...!" "Everyone Participate! Tag Battle!!" (全員参加!タッグバトル!! Zennin Sanka! Taggu Batoru!!) October 4, 2007 February 1, 2008 May 7, 2008 519 514 "Glory Blaze" "Hikozaru vs. Zangoose! Battle of Fate!!" (ヒコザルVSザングース!運命のバトル!! Hikozaru VS Zangūsu! Unmei no Batoru!!) October 18, 2007 February 1, 2008 May 8, 2008 520 515 "Smells Like Team Spirit!" "Tag Battle! The Finals!!" (タッグバトル!ファイナル!! Taggu Batoru! Fainaru!!) October 25, 2007 February 1, 2008 May 9, 2008 editSeason 11: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension Main article: List of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States United Kingdom 521 516 "Tears for Fears" "Hikozaru's Tears!" (ヒコザルの涙! Hikozaru no namida!) November 8, 2007 April 12, 2008 September 6, 2008 522 517 "Once There Were Greenfields" "Natane and Sabonea! A Farewell for Whom?!" (ナタネとサボネア! さよならは誰のため! Natane to Sabonea! Sayonara wa dare no tame!) November 15, 2007 April 19, 2008 September 6, 2008 523 518 "Throwing the Track Switch" "Eipam and Buizel! Respective Roads!!" (エイパムとブイゼル!それぞれの道!! Eipamu to Buizeru! Sorezore no michi!!) November 22, 2007 April 26, 2008 September 6, 2008 524 519 "The Keystone Pops!" "Mikaruge's Keystone!" (ミカルゲの要石! Mikaruge no Kanameishi!) November 29, 2007 May 10, 2008 September 6, 2008 525 520 "Bibarel Gnaws Best!" "Bidaru Knew!" (ビーダルは知っていた! Bīdaru wa shitteita!) November 29, 2007 May 17, 2008 September 9, 2008 526 521 "Nosing 'Round the Mountain" "Dainose! A Hot Soul!!" (ダイノーズ! 熱き魂!! Dainōzu! Atsuki tamashii!!) December 6, 2007 May 24, 2008 September 10, 2008 527 522 "Luxray Vision" "Rentorar's Eyes!" (レントラーの瞳! Rentorā no hitomi!) December 13, 2007 May 31, 2008 September 11, 2008 528 523 "Journey to the Unown" "The Annon of Zui Ruins!" (ズイの遺跡のアンノーン! Zui no Iseki no Annōn!) December 20, 2007 June 7, 2008 September 12, 2008 529 524 "Team Shocker" "Pokémon Contest! Zui Conference!!" (ポケモンコンテスト! ズイ大会!! Pokemon Kontesto! Zui Taikai!!) December 20, 2007 June 14, 2008 September 13, 2008 530 525 "Tanks for the Memories" "Miltank of the Maid Café!" (メイドカフェのミルタンク! Meido kafe no Mirutanku!) January 10, 2008 June 21, 2008 September 14, 2008 531 526 "Hot Springing a Leak" "The Urimoo Trio and the Steam Battle!!" (ウリムートリオと湯けむりバトル!! Urimū torio to yukemuri Batoru!!) January 17, 2008 June 28, 2008 September 15, 2008 532 527 "Riding the Winds of Change" "Glion and Gliger! Getting Through the Windy Maze!!" (グライオンとグライガー! 風の迷路をぬけて!! Guraion to Guraigā! Kaze no meiro o nukete!!) January 24, 2008 July 5, 2008 September 16, 2008 533 528 "Sleight of Sand" "Pachirisu in Kabarudon's Mouth!?" (パチリスはカバルドンの口の中!? Pachirisu wa Kabarudon no kuchi no naka!?) January 31, 2008 July 12, 2008 September 17, 2008 534 529 "Lost Leader Strategy" "Lucario! Pulse Bomb of Anger!!" (ルカリオ! 怒りのはどうだん!! Rukario! Ikari no Hadōdan!!) February 7, 2008 July 19, 2008 September 18, 2008 535 530 "Crossing the Battle Line!" "Hikari's First Gym Battle!!" (ヒカリはじめてのジムバトル!! Hikari hajimete no Jimu Batoru!!) February 14, 2008 July 26, 2008 September 19, 2008 536 531 "A Triple Fighting Chance!" "Tobari Gym! Lucario vs. Buoysel!!" (トバリジム! ルカリオ対ブイゼル!! Tobari Jimu! Rukario tai Buizeru!!) February 28, 2008 August 2, 2008 September 20, 2008 537 532 "Enter Galactic!" "Lovely Fashion! The Name is Team Galaxy!!" (ステキファッション!その名はギンガ団!! Suteki Fasshon! Sono na wa Ginga-dan!!) March 6, 2008 August 9, 2008 October 25, 2008 538 533 "The Bells Are Singing!" "Pull Yourself Together, Lisyan!" (シャンとしてリーシャン! Shanto shite Rīshan!) March 13, 2008 August 16, 2008 October 26, 2008 539 543 "Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One" "Pokémon Ranger! Wave-Guiding Riolu!! (Part One)" (ポケモンレンジャー!波導のリオル!!(前編) Pokemon Renjā! Hadō no Rioru!! (Zenpen)) March 20, 2008 November 1, 2008 January 24, 2009 540 544 "Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two" "Pokémon Ranger! Wave-Guiding Riolu!! (Part Two)" (ポケモンレンジャー!波導のリオル!!(後編) Pokemon Renjā! Hadō no Rioru!! (Kōhen)) March 20, 2008 November 8, 2008 January 25, 2009 541 534 "Crossing Paths" "Goodbye Dokukeiru" (さよならドクケイル! Sayonara Dokukeiru!) April 3, 2008 August 23, 2008 October 27, 2008 542 535 "Pika and Goliath" "Pikachu! Raichu! The Path to Evolution!!" (ピカチュウ!ライチュウ!進化への道!! Pikachū! Raichū! Shinka e no Michi!!) April 3, 2008 August 30, 2008 October 28, 2008 543 536 "Our Cup Runneth Over!" "Enter Contest Master Mikuri!!" (コンテストマスター·ミクリ登場!! Kontesuto Masutā Mikuri Tōjō!!) April 17, 2008 September 6, 2008 October 29, 2008 544 537 "A Full Course Tag Battle!" "Seven Stars Restaurant! Tag Battle for a Full Course!!" (レストラン七つ星!タッグバトルでフルコース!! Resutoran Nanatsu Boshi! Taggu batoru de Furukōsu!!) April 24, 2008 September 13, 2008 October 30, 2008 545 538 "Staging A Heroes' Welcome!" "Everyone's a Rival! Mikuri Cup!" (みんなライバル!ミクリカップ!! Minna Raibaru! Mikuri Kappu!) May 8, 2008 September 20, 2008 October 31, 2008 546 539 "Pruning a Passel of Pals!" "Fierce Fighting! Respective Battles!!" (激闘! それぞれのバトル!! Gekitou! Sorezore no Batoru!!) May 8, 2008 September 27, 2008 November 3, 2008 547 540 "Strategy With a Smile!" "Decisive Match! Hikari VS Haruka!!" (決戦!ヒカリVSハルカ!! Kessen! Hikari VS Haruka!!) May 15, 2008 October 11, 2008 November 4, 2008 548 541 "The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!" "The Yanyanma Capture Operation!" (ヤンヤンマ!ゲット作戦!! Yanyanma! Getto Sakusen!!) May 22, 2008 October 18, 2008 November 5, 2008 549 542 "Chim-Charred!" "The Scorching Hikozaru!" (灼熱のヒコザル! Shakunetsu no Hikozaru!) May 29, 2008 October 25, 2008 January 17, 2009 550 545 "Cream of the Croagunk Crop!" "The Gregguru Festival of the Nomose Great Marsh!?" (ノモセ大湿原のグレッグル祭り!? Nomose Shitsugen no Gureggru Matsuri!?) June 5, 2008 November 15, 2008 January 18, 2009 551 546 "A Crasher Course in Power!" "Nomose Gym! Vs. Maxium Mask" (ノモセジム!VSマキシマム仮面!! Nomose jimu! VS Makishimamu Kamen!!) June 19, 2008 November 22, 2008 January 31, 2009 552 547 "Hungry For the Good Life!" "The Gluttonous Urimoo at the Urayama Clan!!" (ウラヤマさんちの大食いウリムー! Urayama-sanchi no daigui Urimuu!) July 3, 2008 December 6, 2008 February 1, 2009 553 548 "Fighting Fear With Fear!" "Gligar! Wings of Friendship!" (グライガー! 友情の翼!! Guraigā! Yūjō no tsubasa!!) July 3, 2008 December 13, 2008 February 16, 2009 554 549 "Arriving in Style!" "Yosuga Collection! The Road to Becoming a Pokémon Stylist!!" (ヨスガコレクション!ポケモンスタイリストへの道!! Yosuga Korekushon! Pokemon Sutairisuto e no michi!!) July 10, 2008 December 20, 2008 March 11, 2009 555 550 "The Psyduck Stops Here!" "The Koduck Roadblock!" (コダックの通せんぼ! Kodakku no toosenbo!) July 24, 2008 December 27, 2008 March 12, 2009 556 551 "Camping it Up!" "The Pokémon Summer School Course!!" ('ポケモンサマースクール開講!! Pokémon Samāsukūru Kaikou!!) August 7, 2008 January 3, 2009 March 12, 2009 557 552 "Up Close and Personable!" "Research Release- The Legend of the Lake!!" (研究発表「湖の伝説」! Kenkyū Happyō - Mizu'umi no Densetsu!') August 14, 2008 January 10, 2009 March 15, 2009 558 553 "Ghoul Daze!" "It's Ghost Time After School!" (放課後はゴーストタイム!? Hōkago wa Gōsuto Taimu) August 21, 2008 January 17, 2009 March 22, 2009 559 554 "One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!" "The Final Showdown! Pokemon Triathlon!" (最後の大勝負!ポケモントライアスロン!Saigo no Ōshōbu! Pokemon Toraiasuron!) August 28, 2008 January 24, 2009 March 22, 2009 560 555 "A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!" "Return to the Basic, Team Rocket!?" (原点回帰だロケット団!? Genten Kaiki da Roketto-Dan!?) September 4, 2008 January 31, 2009 March 25, 2009 561 556 "Playing The Leveling Field!" "The Dancing Gym Leader! Enter Melissa!!" (踊るジムリーダー!メリッサ登場!! ''Odoru Zimu Rīdā! Merissa Tōjō!) September 11, 2008 February 7, 2009 March 26, 2009 562 557 "Doc Brock!" "Pachirisu has a Fever! Being taken care of by 2 People!?" (パチリスお熱です!2人でお留守番!? Pachirisu Onetsu desu! Futari de Orusuban!?) September 25, 2008 February 14, 2009 March 27, 2009 563 558 "Battling the Generation Gap!" "Pokémon Contest! Kannagi Tournament" (ポケモンコンテスト!カンナギ大会!! Pokémon Contesuto! Kannagi Taikai) September 25, 2008 February 21, 2009 April 10, 2009 564 559 "Losing Its Lustrous!" "Team Galaxy's Charge!! (Part One)" (ギンガ団襲撃!! (前編) Ginga-Dan Shūgeki!! (Zenpen)) October 2, 2008 February 28, 2009 April 11, 2009 565 560 "Double Team Turnover!" "Team Galaxy's Charge!! (Part Two)" (ギンガ団襲撃!! (後編) Ginga-Dan Shūgeki!! (Kōhen)) October 2, 2008 March 7, 2009 April 12, 2009 566 561 "If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!" "The Unidentified Floating Monster!?" (浮かぶ未確認怪物!?Ukabu Mikakunin Kaibutsu!?) October 16, 2008 March 21, 2009 April 14, 2009 567 562 "A Trainer and Child Reunion!" "Shitennō Ryō! Forest of Meeting and Separation!" (四天王リョウ!出会いと別れの森! Shitennō Ryō! Deai to Wakare no Mori!) October 23, 2008 March 28, 2009 April 14, 2009 568 563 "Aiding the Enemy!" "Naetoru, Hayashigame... and Dodaitosu!" (ナエトル, ハヤシガメ... そしてドダイトス!Naetoru, Hayashigame... Soshite Dodaitosu!) October 30, 2008 April 4, 2009 April 15, 2009 (ITV4) 569 564 "Barry's Busting Out All Over!" "Enter Rival Trainer Jun!!" (ライバルトレーナー·ジュン登場!! Raibaru Torēnā Jun tōjō!!) November 6, 2008 April 11, 2009 April 15, 2009 (ITV4) 570 565 "Shield With A Twist!" "Yosuga Gym Match! VS Melissa!!" (ヨスガジム戦!VSメリッサ!! Yosuga Jimu Sen! VS Merissa!!) November 13, 2008 April 18, 2009 April 16, 2009 (ITV4) 571 566 "Jumping Rocket Ship!" "Chaotic Melee in Mio City!" (混戦混乱ミオシティ! Kousen Konran Mio Shiti!) November 20, 2008 April 25, 2009 April 16, 2009 (ITV4) 572 567 "Sleepless in Pre-Battle" "Cresselia vs. Darkrai!!" (クレセリアVSダークライ! Kureseria vs. Darkurai!!) December 4, 2008 May 2, 2009 April 17, 2009 (ITV4) editSeason 12: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles Main article: List of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles episodes EP# English title Japanese title Air Date J# E# Japan United States United Kingdom 573 568 "Get Your Rotom Running!" "Yōkan and Rotom!" (羊羹とロトム! Yōkan to Rotomu!) December 4, 2008 May 9, 2009 TBA 574 569 "A Breed Stampede!" "The Way to Become Friends with Pokémon!?" (ポケモンと仲良くなる方法!? Pokemon to Nakayoku Naru Hōhō!?) December 11, 2008 May 16, 2009 TBA 575 570 "Ancient Family Matters!" "Rampard VS Trideps!!" (ラムパルドVSトリデプス! Ramuparudo VS Toridepusu!) December 18, 2008 May 23, 2009 TBA 576 571 "Dealing With Defensive Types!" "Mio Gym Match! Steel Battle!" (ミオジム戦!はがねのバトル! Mio Jimu Sen! Hagane no Batoru!) December 25, 2008 May 30, 2009 TBA 577 572 "Leading A Stray!" "The Stray Hoeruko!" (迷子のホエルコ! Maigo no Hoeruko!) January 8, 2009 June 6, 2009 TBA 578 573 "Steeling Peace of Mind!" "Gen and Lucario!" (ゲンとルカリオ! Gen to Rukario!) January 15, 2009 June 13, 2009 TBA 579 574 "Saving the World from Ruins!" "Ruins of Steel Island!" (鋼鉄島の遺跡! Kōtetsu Shima no Iseki!) January 22, 2009 June 20, 2009 TBA 580 575 "Cheers on Castaways Isle!" "The Pikachu-Pochama Drifting Chronicle!" (ピカチュウ·ポッチャマ漂流記! Pikachū-Pocchama Hyōryūki!) January 29, 2009 June 27, 2009 TBA 581 576 "Hold the Phione!" "The Mischievous Phione!" (いたずらフィオネ! Itazura Fione!) February 5, 2009 July 4, 2009 TBA 582 577 "Another One Gabites the Dust!" "Pokémon Contest! Akebi Convention!!" (ポケモンコンテスト! アケビ大会!! Pokemon Kontesuto! Akebi Taikai!!) February 12, 2009 July 11, 2009 TBA 583 578 "Stealing the Conversation!" "Wild Junsa and Her Partner Perap!" (ワイルドジュンサーと相棒ペラップ! Wairudo Junsā to Aibō Perappu!) February 19, 2009 July 18, 2009 TBA 584 579 "The Drifting Snorunt!" "Yukimenoko In A Snowstorm!!" (吹雪の中のユキメノコ!! Fubuki no Naka no Yukimenoko!!) February 26, 2009 July 25, 2009 TBA 585 580 "Noodles! Roamin' Off!" "Team Rocket Break Up!?" (ロケット団解散!? Roketto-dan Kaisan!?) March 5, 2009 August 1, 2009 TBA 586 581 "Pursuing a Lofty Goal!" "PokéRinger! Big Decisive Battle of Sky!!" (ポケリンガ! 天空大決戦!! Pokeringa! Tenkū Daikessen!!) March 12, 2009 August 8, 2009 TBA 587 582 "Trials and Adulations!" "Clash! Manmoo VS Bossgodora!!" (激突! マンムーVSボスゴドラ!! Gekitotsu! Manmū VS Bosugodora!!) March 26, 2009 August 15, 2009 TBA 588 -- "Mysterious Creatures: Pocket Monsters!" (ふしぎないきものポケットモンスター! Fushigi na Ikimono Poketto Monsutā!) March 26, 2009 N/A N/A 589 583 "The Lonely Snover!" "The Lonely Yukikabli!" (さびしがりやのユキカブリ! Sabishigariya no Yukikaburi!) April 2, 2009 August 22, 2009 TBA 590 584 "Stopped in the Name of Love!" "Evolution! This Time, Pochama!?" (進化! その時ポッチャマは!? Shinka! Sono Toki Pocchama wa!?) April 2, 2009 August 29, 2009 TBA 591 585 "Old Rivals, New Tricks!" "Pokémon Contest! Tatsunami Convention!!" (ポケモンコンテスト! タツナミ大会!! Pokemon Kontesuto! Tatsunami Taikai!!) April 16, 2009 September 5, 2009 TBA 592 586 "To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!" "Pokémon Ping-Pong Competition! Eteboth Perseveres!!" (ポケモンピンポン大会! エテボースがんばる!! Pokemon Pinpon Taikai! Etebōsu Ganbaru!!) April 23, 2009 September 12, 2009 TBA 593 587 "Battling A Cute Drama!1" "Cherinbo! Brave Battle!?" (チェリンボ! けなげなバトル!? Cherinbo! Kenage na Batoru!?) April 30, 2009 September 26, 20091 TBA 594 588 "Classroom Training!1" "Miss Suzuna of the Trainers' School!" (トレーナーズスクールのスズナ先生! Torēnāzu Sukūru no Suzuna-sensei!) May 7, 2009 October 3, 20091 TBA 595 589 "Kissaki Gym! Ice Battle!" (キッサキジム! 氷のバトル!! Kissaki Jimu! Kōri no Batoru!!) May 14, 2009 TBA TBA 596 590 "Battle Pyramid! Shinji VS Jindai!!" (バトルピラミッド! シンジVSジンダイ!! Batoru Piramiddo! Shinji VS Jindai!!) May 21, 2009 TBA TBA 597 591 "Ressurected Regigigas! J Again!" (復活のレジギガス! J再び!! Fukkatsu no Rejigigasu! Jē Futatabi!!) May 28, 2009 TBA TBA 598 592 "Denryū Train! Handsome Appears!!" (デンリュウ列車! ハンサム登場! Denryū Ressha! Hansamu Tōjō!) June 4, 2009 TBA TBA 599 593 "Full Battle! Shinji VS Satoshi!! (Part 1)" (フルバトル! シンジVSサトシ!! -前編- Furu Batoru! Shinji VS Satoshi!! -Zenpen-) June 11, 2009 TBA TBA 600 594 "Full Battle! Shinji VS Satoshi!! (Part 2)" (フルバトル! シンジVSサトシ!! -後編- Furu Batoru! Shinji VS Satoshi!! -Kōhen-) June 18, 2009 TBA TBA 601 595 "The Shadow of Yuxie!" (ユクシーの影! Yukushī no Kage!) June 25, 2009 TBA TBA 602 596 "King of the Forest! Mojumbo!!" (森の王者! モジャンボ!! Mori no Ōja! Mojanbo!!) July 2, 2009 TBA TBA 603 597 "Everybody Participate! Pokémon Hustle!!" (全員参戦! ポケモンハッスル!! Zen'in Sansen! Pokemon Hassuru!!) July 9, 2009 TBA TBA 604 598 "The Ruins of Mt. Tengan! Team Galaxy's Conspiracy!!" (テンガン山の遺跡! ギンガ団の陰謀!! Tenganzan no Iseki! Gingadan no Inbō!!) July 23, 2009 TBA TBA 605 599 "Maril, Pochama & Elekid!" (マリル・ポッチャマ・エレキッド! Mariru·Pocchama·Erekiddo!) August 6, 2009 TBA TBA 606 600 "Hikari VS Mama! Parent-Child Showdown!!" (ヒカリVSママ! 親子対決!! Hikari VS Mama! Oyako Taiketsu!!) August 13, 2009 TBA TBA 607 601 "Rescue Professor Okido! Nyorotono VS Gureggru!!" (オーキド博士を救出せよ! ニョロトノVSグレッグル!! Ōkido-hakase o Kyūshutsu se yo! Nyorotono VS Guregguru!!) August 20, 2009 TBA TBA 608 602 "Naty, Natio... The Mysterious Forest!" (ネイティ, ネイティオ...不思議な森! Neiti, Neitio... Fushigi na Mori!) August 27, 2009 TBA TBA 609 603 "Tower Tycoon! That Man, Kurotsugu!!" (タワータイクーン! その男, クロツグ!! Tawā Taikūn! Sono Otoko, Kurotsugu!!) September 3, 2009 TBA TBA 610 604 "The Worst Togepi in History!" (史上最悪のトゲピー! Shijō Saiaku no Togepī!) September 10, 2009 TBA TBA 611 605 "Johto Festival! Chicorita and Waninoko Appear!" (ジョウトフェスタ! チコリータとワニノコ登場!! Jōto Fesuta! Chikorīta to Waninoko Tōjō!!) September 17, 2009 TBA TBA 612 606 "Dungeon Capture!? The Valley Powerplant!" (ダンジョン攻略!? 谷間の発電所! Danjon Kōryaku!? Tanima no Hatsudensho!) September 17, 2009 TBA TBA 613 607 "Fukamaru...I Get It!" (フカマル...ゲットだぜ! Fukamaru...Getto da ze!) October 1, 2009 TBA TBA 614 608 "Pokémon Contest! Suiren Convention!!" (ポケモンコンテスト! スイレン大会!! Pokemon Kontesuto! Suiren Taikai!!) October 1, 2009 TBA TBA 615 609 "Get Ribbon in a Hot Spring Battle!?" (温泉バトルでリボンゲット!? Onsen Batoru de Ribon Getto!?) October 15, 2009 TBA TBA edit